Hurlement sous deux lunes
by TotallyZen
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Ganondorf, Link a fait ses adieux au village de Toal pour partir à l'aventure. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais cru que celle-ci se ferait en compagnie d'une jeune adolescente caractérielle, dans un autre monde (ben mec, t'y ai abonné XD). Version officielle Française de "The sacred Wolf Under Two Moons".
1. Chapitre 1 : L'appel

**Yo tout le monde !**

 **Ca fait un bail je sais, mais bon les études tout ça… c'est pas facile, facile !**

 **Donc voilà, la version française de "The sacred Wolf Under Two Moons" !**

 **J'ai modifié un peu ce chapitre et pas les autres (je rappelle que l'histoire est en réécriture).**

 **Je précise que je ne sais pas vraiment si j'arriverai à publier de façon régulière (Gomen !) et j'attendrai un peu d'avoir avancé d'avantage dans la réécriture avant de publier les prochains chapitre.**

 **J'espère que vous trouverez que cette attente à valu le coup et que mon travail vous plaira !**

 **Bonne (re)lecture !**

 **TotallyZen.**

* * *

 **Hurlement sous deux Lunes**

 **Chapitre 1 : L'appel**

Le soleil se couchait.

Ses rayons embrasaient le ciel, transformant l'azur en une mer de flammes. La roche, déjà pourpre, semblait brûler. Du haut d'un apique rocheux, Link observait la scène. Le désert s'étendait à perte de vue sous lui.

« Cela va faire bientôt deux ans. »

Après avoir vaincu Ganondorf, le Héro avait replacé Excalibur dans son socle, dans les ruines du Temple du Temps. Link pensait pouvoir retourner à sa vie d'avant, tranquille, sans monstre, sans complots, sans usurpateur…sans Midona. Il fallait bien l'admettre, les commentaires cyniques et les rires parfois sinistres de la princesse du Crépuscule lui manquaient. Il avait pourtant repris sa vie de chevrier.

Au bout de trois ou quatre mois de ce train-train quotidien dans lequel il se morfondait, il se rendit à l'évidence : il n'était plus fait pour ça.

L'aventure, la curiosité d'aller toujours plus loin, l'excitation des combats...Elles le tenaillaient comme la faim. Il abandonna alors sa tenue de paysan, repris l'épée de Moï et fit ses adieux au village. Iria, dont il savait son amour pour lui, pleura beaucoup. Collin, quant à lui, lui souhaita bon voyage.

-N'oublie pas de nous envoyer des souvenirs ! avait-il ajouté.

Depuis, il s'était mis en tête d'explorer chaque recoin du désert Gerudo. D'après Jehd, toujours aussi passionné par l'Histoire, il y avait autrefois un peuple de voleurs constitué uniquement de femmes. Link avait parcouru le désert, bien au-delà de la Tour du Jugement, pour trouver des restes de cette civilisation. Il avait exploré des ruines d'un vieux château, avant de tomber, non sans surprise, sur des représentantes de ce peule mystérieux. Elles n'étaient pas très accueillantes, mais pas hostiles non plus. Le jeune hylien avait beaucoup discuté avec la doyenne : une vielle femme fine, musclée et qui restait vive malgré ses rides profondes et son dos courbé par les ans. Le voyageur l'avait beaucoup appréciée, surtout quand celle-ci lui avait proposé de lui enseigner la magie. Il avait alors enduré un entrainement rude. Très souvent, il finissait allongé dans le sable, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Quand il eut fini d'apprendre auprès de ces femmes guerrières qui restaient fières malgré la déchéance de leur peuple, il était capable de se changer de forme à volonté. Avant de reprendre la route, la doyenne lui avait offert une dague à la lame recourbée et gravée de runes, signe d'appartenance à leur clan. Il avait également reçu des vêtements tissés dans du crin de gyang. Cette bête énorme était d'une endurance monstrueuse, et la crinière de son cou la protégeait du sable et des nuits glaciales du désert.

Par-dessus sa tunique verte, il portait à présent une cape brune lui recouvrant tout le corps, qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. L'avant était fermé par des attaches en dents de chauve-souris pourpres -bien plus grosses que les noires. Les épaules étaient doublées de cuir dont les extrémités étaient découpées en bandes fines. Une capuche imitant grossièrement la forme de son bonnet (voir info profil) empêchait le sable d'irriter ses yeux. Le tout était décoré de formes géométriques abstraites ocre et blanches qui lui rappelaient les décorations du château du Crépuscule. Une tunique lui avait été offerte mais il n'osait pas la portée, elle était un peu trop…extravagante…dénudée ? Le jeune hylien n'arrivait pas à croire que ces femmes, qu'il avait à peine connues, lui donnaient autant.

\- Tu as l'esprit libre, libre de toutes contraintes. Je le vois dans tes yeux à l'éclat sauvage…tu me rappelle le temps où notre peuple était craint, et pas mourant comme aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons plus la force de descendre sur les routes pour chercher des hommes dignes de nous donner des filles vigoureuses…et les gens qui parcourent ce désert ne pas nombreux.

La doyenne éclata de rire au visage de Link, soudain écarlate à l'idée…

\- Ne t'en fais pas jeune homme, nous ne te ferons rien…Tu fais partie de la famille…Mais n'hésite pas à repasser chez nous si tu changes d'avis ! avait-elle ajouté sur un ton séduisant.

« On aurait juré voir Telma…peut-être est-ce une descendante des femmes Gerudos ? » pensa Link en se remémorant son départ du château, il y avait trois mois de cela.

Le voyageur se leva quand le soleil fut presque englouti par l'horizon de sable. Epona s'ébroua à côté de lui, prête à partir. Le jeune homme lui flâna l'encolure avant de prendre les rênes. Il aimait bien marcher un peu après le couchant à pied. L'air frais leur faisait du bien.

Il lança sa jument au galop, laissant l'animal libérer toute l'énergie accumulée pendant que son cavalier était parti quelques jours, seul, explorer le massif rocheux qui émergeait soudainement au milieu de cette terre aride sans le moindre relief, mis à part quelques dunes de sable apporter depuis l'ouest par les tempêtes. Cette petite montagne était un oasis pour les deux explorateurs : de nombreuses ressources, ainsi que des refuges pour échapper aux tempêtes et au soleil ardent, étaient à leur disposition…sans parler des nombreuses ruines, cavernes mystérieuses et de leurs trésors. Il avancerait jusqu'au prochain repère qu'il avait placé, à son pied, et recommencerait son exploration minutieuse. Bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi précis que les géographes avec leur matériel de pointe, la carte qui prenait petit à petit forme était remplie de détails.

Soudain, un flash de lumière apparu dans la nuit naissante. Une tâche de lumière verte, haute comme un cheval, s'était matérialisée devant eux. La jument pila des quatre fers, alors que Link dégaina son arme, prêt à en découdre. Cependant, la lumière n'émettait aucune aura malveillante. Curieux, le jeune hylien s'approcha, tenant toujours la bride de sa monture. Il toucha du bout des doigts la lumière.

« Quelle étrange matière…On dirait du liquide visqueux…mais en même temps, on dirait quelque chose de complètement éthéré. »

Brusquement, la lumière sembla se solidifier, attrapant le bras du curieux qui fut happé avec sa jument. Il était dans le noir complet. Il n'arrivait même pas à voir ses mains, ou même sentir quoique ce soit autour de lui. La panique lui tordait les intestins.

« Vais-je mourir ? Ou le suis-je déjà ? Dans tous les cas…c'est pathétique, se faire avoir comme ça… »

Brusquement, dans le vide, il entendit une voix. Elle était claire, forte…mais aussi pleine d'espoir, comme si cet appel était la dernière chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. Link se senti ému par cette voix forte qui tremblait d'appréhension. Il voulait savoir d'où elle venait. Au moment où il formula cette pensée, une explosion de lumière retenti.

* * *

Dans l'Académie de magie de Tristain, le plus éminent établissement du continent d'Halkeginia, se déroulait la cérémonie sacrée de l' « Invocation du Familier ». Cette cérémonie déterminerait le potentiel et peut-être l'avenir des jeunes mages rassemblés dans la grande cour. Les incantations se devaient d'être très personnelles, montrant le caractère et les ambitions de chacun. Tout était rigoureusement surveillé par le professeur Colbert, un mage d'âge mûr, chauve, portant une robe s'apparentant à une bure de moine. Il était satisfait. Tout semblait se dérouler sans accrocs. La cours retentissait de cris de joie, de surprise ou de soupirs d'envie.

\- Tout le monde a fini ? demanda le professeur.

\- Non, pas tout le monde ! répondit une jeune fille au teint mat et à la chevelure de feu. Louise n'est pas encore passée, ajouta-t-elle mesquinement à l'intention d'une jeune fille menue qui arborait une longue chevelure rose insolite et un air farouche.

Celle-ci regardait en fronçant les sourcils le familier de la rousse à la poitrine plus que généreuse. Il s'agissait d'un gros lézard écarlate dont le bout de la queue, large comme un bras, brûlait tel un brasier.

\- Tu as vu ? D'après l'éclat de ses écailles et l'intensité de sa flamme, cette salamandre doit provenir du Mont Alska. Une bête rare ! Voilà qui me correspond, moi, Kirche l'Ardente.

Alors, quel « magnifique » familier vas-tu nous invoquer ? Ou peut-être…que tu feras tout sauter, comme d'habitude.

Les élèves autour de Louise ricanèrent bêtement. La jeune fille dégluti. Elle faisait moins la fière qu'hier lorsqu'elle avait annoncé, sous le coup de l'agacement, qu'elle invoquerait le plus puissant familier devant Kirche.

« Ressaisi-toi ! Tu ne vas pas leur faire le plaisir de te dégonfler ! Tu peux le prouver ! » pensa-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette.

Elle pris une grande inspiration avant de déclamer :

« Ô toi mon serviteur qui vit quelque part dans l'Univers !

De tout mon cœur,

Ô familier sacré, le plus beau et le plus puissant,

En mon nom je t'invoque ! »

Les autres élèves furent gênés par cette déclaration un peu originale. Rien ne se passa, mais la jeune fille continua :

« Entends ma voix et viens à moi ! »

Soudain, une lumière vive étincela…avant d'exploser dans un nuage de poussière.

Tout le monde éclata de rire malgré la poussière qui les faisait tousser. Ils s'y attendaient. Quoi de plus normal pour Louise la Zéro, la Nulle ? Mais Montmorency, une jeune fille blonde avec des anglaises, pointa du doigt la fumée qui se dissipait peu à peu, abasourdie. Une silhouette…non, deux silhouettes émergeaient de la fumée ! Un toussotement retenti dans le silence soudain. La fumée se dissipa enfin, laissant apparaître quelque chose de complètement insolite.

Une jument alezane délavée (crins blanc-crème) à la robe lustrée s'ébroua, encore étourdie. La bête était puissante, sa haute taille et ses membres forts en témoignaient, mais elle n'émettait que grâce et finesse dans ses courbes nettes et son allure élancée. Un curieux mélange de cheval de trait et de pur-sang.

A côté d'elle, tenant les rênes, une forme encapuchonnée tentait tant bien que mal de rester sur ses deux jambes. L'individu regardait de droite à gauche, essayant de se repérer. Il était totalement perdu. Il n'y avait pas une minute, il marchait dans le désert à la tombée de la nuit et maintenant, il est au-milieu d'une foule de gens habillés bizarrement, en plein jour !

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! »

Les gens autour de lui marmonnaient des choses dans une langue étrange. Il ne comprenait pas, mais d'après leurs intonations, ils étaient méfiants. Mieux valait cacher son visage. Il risquait de les perturber avec ses oreilles. Le voyageur, ne percevant aucune hostilité, tenta de se faire comprendre par des signes. Le professeur s'approcha de lui, un grand bâton tendu vers lui. Avant même que l'hylien ne puisse esquisser un geste, l'homme murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'hylien, puis il ajouta :

\- Pouvez-vous me comprendre ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Avant même que l'adulte ne continue, un rire fusa au travers de la foule.

\- Un roturier, Louise a invoqué un roturier !

\- Si ça se trouve, il est là pour jouer la comédie !

Louise se tourna vers Mr. Colbert, l'implorant du regard.

\- C- ce doit être une erreur ! Laissez-moi réessayer ! supplia-t-elle.

\- Non mademoiselle. Ce rituel est sacré, il ne peut pas y avoir d'erreur possible ! Finissez le Contrat s'il-vous-plait.

Link reconnu la voix. Alors c'était elle ? La jeune fille avait l'air encore plus menue et fragile qu'il ne l'avait imaginée ! Il s'avança vers elle. Le jeune homme la dépassait à peine d'une tête ou deux, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'agenouiller devant elle.

\- Est-ce toi qui m'as appelé ? lui dit-il doucement, de peur de l'effrayer.

Louise ne comprenait plus rien. Elle était déconcertée par ce qui lui arrivait…tant pis ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer aux autres !

\- T- tu devrais être reconnaissant ! Ce…ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu recevras une telle faveur d'un noble ! dit-elle en pointant le jeune homme de sa baguette. En mon nom, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Vallière, je fais de toi mon familier !

Puis, sans que Link ne s'y attende, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Le jeune hylien en tomba à la renverse. Cependant, avant même qu'il ne puisse demander des explications, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras gauche. C'était comme si on le marquait au fer rouge. Quelque chose s'insinua en lui, tentant de prendre le contrôle. La bête en lui gronda, appréciant peu la volonté qui venait s'imposer à elle. Link lutta fermement, s'accrochant à la douleur. Le symbole de la Triforce brilla, inondant son corps de lumière, en même temps que la volonté étrangère se retira. Lorsque que la douleur et la lumière aveuglante cessèrent, il s'était évanoui, sous sa forme de loup.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Lunes

**Yo !**

 **Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire.**

 **Juste que l'histoire progresse et que j'espère que cette réécriture vous plaira.**

 **TotallyZen.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Lunes**

Le loup fut transporté dans la chambre de la jeune fille, comme tous les familiers cette taille. Une certaine perplexité empêchait les élèves de continuer leurs moqueries : était-ce un loup ? Ou un humain ? Etait-ce une créature magique ? Dans ce cas d'où venait-elle ? La quasi-totalité des créatures magiques sont répertoriées, sauf celles du Rub-Al-Kali dont on ne connaissait, à vrai dire, pas grand-chose. Une autre spéculation courait parmi ceux qui étaient au premier rang lors de l'invocation. C'était bel et bien un homme qu'ils avaient vu, donc : soit c'était la magie de son peuple, soit il s'agissait de la bénédiction du Contrat. Mais avait-il déjà eu un cas d'une telle bénédiction ? Pour commencer, y avait-il d'autres cas d'humains invoqués ?

Louise se posait toutes ces questions, seule, dans sa chambre. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait invoqué quelque chose d'assez…insolite. Si c'était puissant, elle en avait aucune idée. De toute façon, il était sûr qu'aucun familier ici présent ne pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Tabitha : un dragon rym, une véritable rareté, dont la puissance était réputée. Pour preuve, les seuls dragons rym domestiqués étaient des familiers.

 _Mais j'ai réussi ! Ma magie a fonctionnée !_ se réjouissait la jeune fille.

Et c'était tout de même bien mieux que la petite grenouille de Montmorency !

Sans parler de l'animal qui accompagnait son familier. Cette bête était magnifique…et aussi extrêmement farouche. Il a fallu l'aide d'un familier pour expliquer à la jument qu'aucun mal ne serait fait à son cavalier métamorphosé. Malgré tout, il fut impossible d'emmené les bagages dans la chambre. Le paisible herbivore était plus hargneux qu'un molosse ! Un garde un peu trop hardi y avait presque perdu la main…Une telle fidélité de la part d'un animal comme celui-ci démontrait la grande dextérité du cavalier.

La petite magicienne se pencha vers le loup étendu à ses pieds. Sa fourrure semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours, les poils ébènes ébouriffés, pleins de sable et probablement de nœuds.

 _Urg…quelle odeur ! Il n'a pas vu de bain depuis combien de temps ?_ se dit l'aristocrate en se pinçant le nez.

Elle nota de faire toiletter son familier le plus tôt possible avant de s'intéresser aux marques blanc argenté sur les flans de l'animal. Elles donnaient une touche surnaturelle à l'apparence déjà peu commune du loup, semblable animaux totem ou spirituel dont parlaient certains ouvrages de la bibliothèque.

 _Il s'agit de tribus des forêts bordant les premiers territoires du Grand-Est, avant le Rub-Al-Kali._ Se remémora-t-elle.

Le côté tribal était renforcé par la boucle en opale marine qui ornait l'oreille droite du familier. Une preuve d'appartenance à une communauté ? Simple question d'esthétisme ? Etait-ce là une marque montrant qu'il était un guerrier puissant de sa tribu ?

Ce fut avec toute ses questions en tête que l'adolescente alla se coucher, espérant avoir des réponses le lendemain.

Link se réveilla avec un explosif mal de crâne. Il mit quelques bonnes secondes avant d'être complètement conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Il était actuellement allongé sur un tas de paille confortable, dans une pièce plongée dans le noir. Non pas que cela le gênait, avec la vision nocturne du loup. La première chose qui le rassura, ce fut que cette pièce n'était pas un cachot. C'était une chambre, comme le suggérait l'ameublement, et surtout, la respiration lente et profonde de la personne allongée dans le lit à baldaquin prés de la fenêtre. Il devina que cette personne n'était autre que la jeune fille un peu plus tôt.

Le loup s'étira longuement, provoquant un bâillement bruyant. L'endormie ne broncha pas. Rassuré, le canidé sorti de la pièce -après avoir un peu bataillé avec la porte- et se retrouva dans un couloir éclairé par quelques bougies. Ses oreilles fines percevaient les chuchotements ou les ronflements légers des habitantes et habitants des chambres qu'il passait. En bas d'un escalier en colimaçon, un peu étroit au goût du loup, un grand hall donnant sur l'extérieur. Une fontaine illuminée de lucioles et de cristaux luminescents trônait en son centre, mais les gargouillements de l'eau qui s'en écoulait étaient couverts par les voix de deux jeunes gens, visiblement en plein rendez-vous amoureux. Le loup se voulu discret, mais le bruit de la chaine, fidèlement attachée à sa patte gauche, le trahis.

-Oh ! Mais si ce n'est pas le familier de la petite Louise ? commenta une adolescente à la chevelure flamboyante. En sortie pour une petite balade nocturne ?

Le calme qu'elle affichait, comme si tomber nez à nez avec un loup chez soi était la chose la plus normale du monde, détendis le jeune homme à côté d'elle, ainsi que la bête en question. L'animal hocha la tête avant de reprendre son chemin, laissant derrière lui deux magiciens surpris. Quelle étrange créature…

La nuit était silencieuse. On pouvait entendre les gargouillements d'une ou plusieurs fontaines éparpillées dans la cour, le chant ténu de quelques grillons cachés dans la pelouse fournie et bien entretenue, aucune herbe plus haute qu'une autre…mais le bruit qui intéressait le loup était celui des chevaux dans leur stalle, se réveillant par intermittence. Link repéra sans aucun mal l'odeur de sa fidèle compagne de voyage parmi toute les montures présentes. Ses affaires étaient accrochées à la porte, la jument les gardant farouchement. Elle fut ravie de voir son cavalier -bien qu'elle le préféra sous sa forme humaine- sain et sauf. En guise de bonjour, et pour se rassurer, les deux animaux se frottèrent mutuellement museau et naseaux dans un geste affectueux.

Content de te voir aussi ma grande, jappa le loup.

Tout va bien ? s'enquit la jument, dans un doux ronflement.

Un peu vermoulu. Je suis resté inconscient longtemps : il fait déjà nuit.

La jument secoua la tête, comme si son cavalier pouvait rester dans les vapes bien longtemps, il a connu pire ! Ca ne serait pas surprenant s'il avait également dormi un bout de temps ! Si il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changer malgré tout ce temps, c'était son sommeil de plomb.

Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où on est, repris le loup. La façon dont on est arrivé ici m'échappe complètement.

Dans un mouvement de tête pensif, le canidé leva les yeux au ciel.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa figé sur place.

Dans le ciel, deux astres lunaires illuminaient la nuit. Les étoiles les plus proches étaient à peine visibles, tant ils brillaient. L'un était immense, auréolé d'une pâle lumière bleue apaisante, tandis que le second -heureusement bien plus petit selon Link- émettait une lueur sanglante et lugubre.

 _On est même plus dans le même monde !_

Cette réalisation le frappa si fort, qu'il se senti trembler comme une feuille. Ses poils se hérissèrent, ses oreilles se plaquèrent contre son crâne, alors qu'une plainte aigüe s'échappa de sa gorge.

 _Reste calme nom d'un chien !_ s'invectiva-t-il. _La situation n'est pas désespérée : il y a des humains, on peut communiquer et, visiblement, ils n'ont aucune raison de me vouloir du mal…_ songea le jeune hylien en repensant à l'homme en bure. _Il avait l'air d'un professeur et d'un homme sage et paisible, jouissant d'une certaine autorité…Il n'avait pas une attitude hostile non plus…_

Restait à savoir, si les habitants de ce monde accepteraient son apparence, qu'il savait surprenante, même parmi les autres hyliens. Du peu qu'il avait vu, leurs oreilles étaient toutes rondes. Comme les habitants de Toal, ils risqueraient de se montrer méfiants au début.

 _Mais bon, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être effrayé quand je suis sous cette forme…_

De toute façon, il était bien trop fatigué pour changer de forme à nouveau. La transformation précédente avait été forcée, et l'avait sapé de son énergie.

 _J'y penserait demain. Ces gens me donneront bien des explications._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Familier ?

**Chapitre 3 : Familier ?**

Louise se réveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle se leva de son lit avec un grognement mécanique. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser de magie sans la faire exploser dans la figure la forçait à se lever tôt pour se préparer. De toute façon, la jeune fille était une lève tôt. Comme à son habitude, elle pris son temps, passant une bonne heure à profiter de l'eau chaude de son bain, dans une petite pièce attenante. Ce fut d'ailleurs en sortant de celle-ci qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose manquait…ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Guiche, tranquillement installé à la fontaine du hall, discutant avec la jeune fille de Montmorency, fut totalement pris au dépourvu quand une Louise complètement échevelée débarqua dans le hall. Celle-ci réussi à articuler entre deux grandes inspirations haletantes :

\- Guiche…aide-moi…à trouver ce clébard !

\- D-de quoi ?

\- …Il s'est enfuit ! Mon familier s'est enfuit !

Link, toujours assoupis à l'entrée de l'écurie, n'était pas au courant de l'agitation causée par les élèves lancés à sa recherche, hilares de ce qui arrivait à sa maîtresse…et la colère noire de celle-ci. Aussi, fut-il surpris de voir tant de gens accourir vers lui, accompagnés de leur compagnons récemment acquis, pour l'acculer dans un coin de la cour. Les plus excités par cette « chasse au loup » furent cependant bien vite refroidit par le grondement de mise à garde du canidé. Le message était clair : « Tu me touche ? J'te bouffe. »

Le son menaçant fut coupé lorsqu'une voix tonitruante retenti, prononçant des mots aux sonorités familières…

 _Mais pourquoi diable parle-t-il de volaille ?_

L'hylien n'eut guère le temps de se poser d'avantage de question, qu'il fut soulevé du sol par une force mystérieuse. Il fut tellement surpris – et un peu effrayé, il fallait l'avouer- qu'il lâcha un glapissement penaud.

\- Un chien devrait rester à sa place au pied de son maître, se moqua Guiche, hautain. Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières !

Le loup fut balloté dans les airs, guidé par la rose qu'agitait le magicien blond comme une baguette de chef d'orchestre. Cette situation fort désagréable lui donnait la nausée.

 _Dès qu'il me dépose je lui fait sa fête ! Oh purée je vais vomir…_

\- Guiche ! Je t'ai demandé de m'aider à le retrouver, pas de le punir !

La jeune fille à la chevelure rose étonnante qui l'avait amené dans ce monde arriva. Elle martelait le sol d'un pas décidé alors qu'elle s'avançait vers eux. Le dit Guiche mis fin à son sort, laissant le loup s'affaler au sol lourdement. Link ne se releva tout de suite, et alors qu'il luttait contre son envie de vomir – encore plus désagréable sous cette forme – l'adolescente lui passa quelque chose autour du cou. Il fut étonné lorsque, voulant donner une leçon au blondinet, son élan fut arrêté par un coup sec, coupant momentanément son souffle. Derrière lui, la jeune fille, Louise, s'il se souvenait bien, tenait une chaine fine dans les mains dont la fonction ne faisait aucun doute.

 _Dites-moi que je rêve !_

Le Héro anonyme était outré, et bien que le choc le laissa figé sur place, tout son corps tremblait d'une rage difficilement soutenue. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas être le centre d'attentions, jugées encombrantes dans sa vie qu'il souhaitait tranquille…au moins d'un point de vu social. Si on le reconnaissait pas dans la rue, tant mieux, mais s'il y avait une chose que son ego ne supporterait jamais, c'était qu'on le sous-estime.

 _J'ai l'air d'un gentil toutou que tu peux promener en laisse peut-être ?!_

Louise serra sa main sur la laisse, sans pouvoir autant l'empêcher de trembler. Le regard de son familier était si pénétrant ! Ces deux orbes saphirs aux éclats d'améthyste, derrière cette lueur acérée et prédatrice, contenaient tant d'émotions vives qu'elle avait l'impression de les entendre résonner dans sa poitrine. Il était clair que le loup avait une fierté, qu'elle avait blessée en lui passant un collier autour du coup comme à un chien. C'était-il enfui à cause de cette fierté qui l'empêchait d'accepter d'être à son service ? Etait-ce seulement possible ?

 _Et si je n'avais réussi qu'une partie du sort ? Sans les runes du Familier, le Contrat ne sera jamais valide…et il sera libre de partir._

La simple idée d'avoir raté ce sort lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Pas une seule ne coula pourtant. Elle avait l'habitude. Si elle pleurait, cela sonnerait définitivement sa défaite.

 _Je ne perdrais pas !_

Et ce fut ce que le loup lu dans ses prunelles à la couleur surnaturelle. La colère ne s'en irait pas facilement – même si Link n'était pas du genre rancunier – mais la curiosité l'emportait. Le jeune bretteur se demandait à qui était adressée cette lueur de défit dans le regard de cette jeune fille. Il ne se sentait pas directement visé, mais quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il avait sa part là-dedans. Allez savoir pourquoi, cela lui procura un sentiment d'excitation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis…oh, il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Leur combat de regard fut interrompu par l'arrivée du professeur Colbert. Ce dernier était mécontent de l'attitude des élèves : ils mettaient la pagaille dans l'Académie et sautaient le petit déjeuner, retardant ainsi les cours, pour donner la chasse à un familier ? Qui plus est celui qui n'était pas – pour être franc – normal ?

\- Retournez au réfectoire ! Et dans la discipline ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme. Vos familiers mangeront dehors dans la cour du Cantinier.

Louise allait suivre le reste des élèves, quand, elle aussi, fut tirée en arrière. Le loup, s'était assis, refusant de bouger. La petite magicienne tira un coup sur la laisse pour le forcer, mais rien y fit. Tout ce qu'elle eut comme réaction fut un rictus moqueur (assez glauque l'image en fin de compte). Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que le canidé sauvage se fichait d'elle et lui rendait la pareille.

\- Mademoiselle Louise, y-a-t-il un problème avec votre familier ?

\- Il…il n'était pas là quand je me suis éveillée se matin, j'ai cru…

La petite adolescente n'osait pas avouer ses suspicions quand à l'échec partiel de son invocation. Si elle n'était même pas capable de réaliser ce sort, que vaudrait sa vie en tant que mage ? Rien du tout. Le professeur soupira. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour comprendre la situation : quel mage tiendrait son familier en laisse comme un animal de compagnie ? Un coup d'œil vers ce dernier lui indiqua que le concerné ne comprenait pas de quoi parlaient les deux humains devant lui.

 _L'intelligence de ce familier est surprenante. Est-ce une créature magique puissante ou un véritable humain ?_ se questionna-t-il.

Le comportement de la créature invoquée était anormal. En général, les premiers jours, les familiers ne quittaient pas leur maître d'une semelle, instaurant ainsi un lien étroit avec ceux-ci. Cela avait tendance à poser quelques problèmes parfois (d'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il soumette le problème concernant le familier de la petite Tabitha. Il était si gros qu'il ne pouvait l'accompagner nul-part !).

 _La réaction lors du marquage des runes lors de la cérémonie était étrange,_ remarqua-t-il. _Cela devrait expliquer pas mal de choses._

Le professeur espérait que cela ne rendra pas la relation entre Louise et son compagnon plus difficile…Quoique, là, cela ne partait déjà pas sur un bon pied.

\- Il semble qu'il soit nécessaire d'avoir une discussion avec votre familier, finit-il par dire. Je crains qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qui lui arrive. Alors soyez détaillée dans vos explications.

\- Oui…professeur.

Louise lâcha un soupire ennuyé. Pourquoi devait-elle faire ça ? Est-ce que les autres l'avaient fait lorsqu'ils avaient passé la nuit toute entière à faire connaissance avec leur familier ?

La jeune magicienne rejoignit les autres élèves dans le réfectoire, une immense salle longée par des colonnes faisant penser aux troncs d'arbres de pierre immense, dont les cimes se perdraient dans les hauteurs vertigineuses du plafond, et les fruits seraient les majestueux lustres en cristaux supportant une bonne trentaine de bougies chacun. Link en fut époustouflé, jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu pareille architecture. Bien qu'elle lui rappelait certaines pièces des nombreux temples anciens qu'il a pu explorer, il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel dans la hauteur du plafond, et l'éclairage. On y voyait comme en plein jour, sans qu'il y ait l'ombre d'une fenêtre !

Le bruit assourdissant des élèves discutant et s'installant dans des raclements de chaises contre le carrelage en damier, se tari rapidement à l'entrée de la magicienne et de son familier tenu en laisse. Ceux qui étaient au courant s'échangeaient des regards complices et des commentaires moqueurs chuchotés à l'oreille, tandis que les autres regardaient les deux arrivants avec une perplexité non dissimulée.

C'est dans ce pseudo silence, un peu tendu, que Louise pris place sur son siège attitré, entre deux camarades de classe. Le loup s'assis à ses pieds. Ses yeux scannaient la pièce avec une certaine froideur, on pouvait presque entendre les rouages et engrenages de son cerveau tourner dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas l'air très fort comparé au la salamandre des montagnes de Kirche…

 _Mais, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est bien plus intelligent que les autres familiers_ , songea Louise.

Le seul à pouvoir potentiellement rivaliser d'intelligence avec le loup, était le dragon ryme de Tabitha.

Très vite, le petit déjeuner fut servi et la prière du matin retenti dans la pièce, le son des voix unies amplifié comme dans une cathédrale au plafond vouté.

 _Brimir ? Est-ce le dieu créateur de ce monde ? Un Gardien ?_

Link espérait juste que les habitants de ce monde soient tolérants vis-à-vis des autres religions…Non pas qu'ils pouvaient condamner celle d'un autre monde, non ? Et puis il y avait son apparence. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas vu de grande différence de morphologie parmi eux, pas plus que par chez lui, surtout qu'à l'adolescence, le corps n'avait pas fini de se sculpter. Détail quand même non négligeable : ils avaient tous des oreilles bien rondes. Ses longues oreilles, qui se remarquaient même au sein d'Hyrule, risquaient de provoquer des réactions peu plaisantes.

 _Mieux vaut les cacher,_ pensa-t-il. _Heureusement, je pourrais les dissimuler sous ma capuche quand je serai sous ma forme humaine._

Cependant, le jeune homme décida de rester un peu plus longtemps sous sa forme animale. Cette dernière le rassurait dans les situations inconnues, car ses sens en étaient plus accrus. Les gens de ce monde semblaient être parfaitement à l'aise avec des créatures pour le moins étranges (comme l'espèce de gros œil volant qui lui avait donné des sueurs froides), son apparence animale devrait, pour une fois, lui éviter des ennuis.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'odeur alléchante de viande qui émanait des tables. Il pouvait presque sentir le goût de la graisse animale fondante, agrémentée de quelques herbes, sur la langue. Il y a si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut autre chose que de la viande séchée et des morceaux de cactus ! Son cerveau embrumé par la délicieuse odeur fut très vite remplacé par son estomac, laissant ses instincts prendre les commandes. Louise fut surprise quand elle senti quelque chose lui tapota le coude, manquant de lui faire lâcher sa fourchette. A ses pieds, le loup la regardait, une lueur de gourmandise dans les yeux, et si elle n'avait pas compris le message, le gargouillement bruyant qui retenti ne pouvait pas être plus efficace.

\- Pas la peine de faire tes yeux de chien battu. Tu auras ta part avec les autres.

L'adolescente retourna à son assiette, bien déterminée à ne pas se donner d'avantage en spectacle. De quoi aurait-elle l'air si elle cédait au caprice du canidé sauvage comme ces femmes complètement folles de leur chien ? Déjà que l'effet de la chaine attachée au cou du loup rendait pas mal d'élèves autour d'elle hilares… Cependant, ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire renoncer son familier. Ce dernier se lève soudainement et pose ses pattes sur la table. Sa taille, bien au-dessus de la moyenne, s'affichait d'avantage. Les élèves attablés autour d'eux s'écartèrent, impressionné par ce gros chien qui les dépassait d'une tête ou deux. Louise allait le réprimander violemment : Il n'allait quand même pas se servir dans son assiette ?! Cependant, l'animal resta immobile, se contentant de battre avec une anticipation retenue la queue pendant qu'il fixait les quelques tranches de bacon restés intouchés dans un coin de son assiette. Quand l'adolescente croisa son regard, le loup émit un petit jappement plaintif au message clair : « Ne sois pas radine, je sais que tu n'en veux pas. »

En tout cas, elle ne perdait rien à lui donner ces tranches de bacon. Elle détestait manger de la viande de bon matin. Du bout des doigts, Louise lui tendit une tranche, au grand bonheur de Link, qui salivait déjà. Délicatement, il se saisit du bout viande et le goba d'un coup. Quel dommage que cette forme ne lui permette pas de mâcher ! Le bonheur aurait duré plus longtemps ! Heureusement, il y en restait encore. Après cette petite gâterie, il se lécha plusieurs fois les babines, espérant encore y trouver le goût du bacon. Ce petit spectacle attira la curiosité des premières années, encore dépourvu de compagnon, et les plus proches lui tendirent d'autres tranches ou encore quelques œufs durs. En temps normal, Link n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié d'être pris pour un animal de compagnie, mais l'estomac avait moins de fierté, surtout quand les papilles étaient aussi bien stimulées. Quand le cuisinier intervint pour que l'agitation cesse dans le réfectoire, le loup était déjà bien repu.

\- Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas des croquettes qu'on a préparé ?

L'homme éclata de rire à la réaction, très humainement outrée, du loup.

\- Bah ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on apprécie ma cuisine !

Le petit déjeuné terminé, la grande salle se vida peu à peu. Louise et Link partirent parmi les derniers. Les premières et les troisièmes années se rendirent dans leur salle de classe, tandis que les secondes années se précipitaient vers leurs nouveaux compagnons. La jeune aristocrate déambula dans la cour juste à l'extérieur du réfectoire, où avait été installé des tables rondes et des chaises en fer forgé, avant de trouver un coin tranquille, à l'écart des conversations. Assise à cette table isolée, la petite magicienne réfléchissait à comment expliquer au loup sa situation. Son intuition lui soufflait qu'il n'était pas certain que ce dernier apprécie son statut de familier. De son côté, Link laissait l'adolescente arranger ses idées. Il profitait du beau temps : le ciel était dégagé, la brise un peu fraiche…Tout était réuni pour piquer une sieste. Il commençait à somnoler quand une voix un peu hésitante le tira de son état léthargique :

\- Tu…tu voudrais bien te retransformer en humain ? Ce sera plus facile…pour discuter.

Le familier hésita un instant, regardant autour de lui, et ne voyant personne regarder dans leur direction, se releva. Un nuage d'étrange matière noire enveloppa son corps alors que ce dernier se dressait sur ses postérieurs. Lorsque le nuage noir se dissipa, un homme avait remplacé le loup. Il n'était pas particulièrement grand, plus petit qu'en posture bipède dans sa forme canine. A vrai dire, même s'il dépassait Louise d'une bonne tête, il était plus petit que la plupart des adultes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer.

 _Il doit avoir mon âge._

Le jeune homme était vêtu bizarrement. Une longue cape recouvrait son corps quasi-entièrement, s'arrêtant au niveau des genoux, et une capuche pointue, d'où s'échappait quelques mèches blond-cendré, recouvrait sa tête, rendant ses traits plus difficiles à détailler. Les plus marquants étaient ses yeux, de la couleur du ciel, réchauffée par des reflets aux couleurs chatoyantes du crépuscule. Son regard était acéré, comme ceux du loup, mais bien plus humain, l'instinct de la bête caché dans le gouffre sombre de ses pupilles. Ca et là, il y avait des traces de sang séché et de sable. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que la petite magicienne l'avait interrompu en plein voyage, et que ce dernier ne semblait pas de tout repos.

Sans dire un mot, Link s'installa en face d'elle, ses mains aux doigts entrelacés posés sur la table. Il attendait des explications, que Louise donna en détails. Un silence suivit le long monologue de la jeune aristocrate, pendant lequel l'hylien l'assimilait lentement. Mais ce qui lui laissait vraiment un goût amer dans la bouche, c'était cette histoire de familier.

 _Bon, c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas eu le choix._

En effet, il aurait très bien pu ignorer sa curiosité et se tenir éloigné de ce…portail ?

 _Et puis, je ne suis pas mort._

Le fait qu'il acceptait sa condition ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il l'appréciait. Parce que, franchement, cette méthode était plutôt proche du kidnapping. Autour de lui, les autres créatures semblaient heureuses, et les mages à leur côté semblaient ravis. Une ambiance de bonne entente émanaient d'eux…si on oubliait les runes plus ou moins subtilement visible sur le corps des familiers. La marque avait l'apparence d'un tatouage, et la couleur était à peine plus foncée que la surface (peau, poils, écaille ou plume) sur laquelle elle était apparue. Malgré la discrétion de la marque runique, Link ne pouvait ignoré la douleur, comme s'il avait été marqué au fer rouge. L'idée de voir cette chose tamponnée sur sa main était des plus désagréable. Il fut pourtant surpris -agréablement- de ne rien voir. Sa joie ne dura pas longtemps. Si le dos de sa main était vierge de toute marque, le fer qui ne quittait jamais la patte du loup se retrouvait attachée à son poignet. Les runes étaient là, gravée dans le fer - étrangement transparent - avec élégance, brillant d'une légère lueur dorée, à peine perceptible.

Cette chaîne, associée à des biens mauvaises expériences, provoqua une expression sombre, presque colérique, sur le visage de l'hylien.

Louise vit son expression pensive se muer en mécontentement affiché. Elle se préparait à une explosion de colère et d'indignation. Mais elle ne reculerait pas ! Elle n'aura pas droit à une autre chance ! Son expression déterminée s'effondra lorsque, en suivant le regard de son familier, elle posa les yeux sur ce qui lui enserrait le poignet.

\- Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que…?!

 _Pas étonnant qu'il soit mécontent ! On dirait qu'il est devenu mon esclave !_

\- C'était déjà là avant.

La voix du jeune homme calma immédiatement l'adolescente. Pour être honnête, elle était surtout prise au dépourvu. Bien sûr, elle ne pansait pas qu'il était muet, mais depuis le début, elle n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de communiquer aussi directement avec lui. Louise était également un peu intimidée : son attitude imposante et sa voix baryton étaient totalement à l'opposé de son physique que l'on aurait pu qualifié de frêle…ou du moins pas bien costaud.

\- Je…je ne comprend pas…

Elle n'apparaît que lorsque je me transforme en loup…normalement…

\- Ah…

L'atmosphère à leur table était gênante. D'habitude, Louise était une personne plutôt bavarde, mais l'homme en face d'elle ne semblait pas être quelqu'un qui s'épanchait beaucoup en parole. Sans compter qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'il soit un étranger complet et que le comportement de l'adolescente pourrait provoquer la colère de ce dernier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Louise devait faire preuve de prudence, comme ses parents lors de rencontres diplomatiques avec leurs voisins de Germania qui ont le sang chaud. Elle ne savait pas trop comment continuer la discussion. Elle avait expliqué les bases : les nobles pouvaient utiliser la magie alors que les roturiers en étaient incapables cette cérémonie du Contrat du Familier était un rituel d'invocation ancien qui permettait de trouver une créature compatible avec un mage pour devenir son compagnon…Sincèrement, elle ne savait pas exactement quoi d'autre elle aurait pu ajouter.

\- Et ? Quelles sont les closes du contrat ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Hein ?

-Tout contrat a deux côté. Chaque partie doit remplir sa part.

Un petit sourire calculateur apparu sur les lèvres du jeune homme. L'ombre de la capuche appuyant sur l'éclat de ses yeux vifs, l'expression de ce dernier avait un côté mystérieux et, sans mentir, un peu dangereux. Louise avait l'impression de signer un pacte avec un de ces démons dont parlent les légendes. Mais la jeune fille se repris bien vite et répondit à la question.

\- Ah ! La plus part du temps, le familier aide son maître en fonction de ses capacités : ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi. En contre partie, ce dernier est protégé des chasseurs et reçoit une ou plusieurs capacités, là aussi cela est très varié. Le plus commun est le don de communication par langage humain ou la télépathie.

 _C'est un peu tordu comme méthode mais je suppose que c'est mieux que l'esclavage. Ce n'est pas totalement à sens unique._

\- D'après ce que tu viens de dire, invoquer un autre être humain n'est pas chose courante.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un autre cas. Je ne suis pas sûr non plus de ton statut. Je suppose que cela pourrait être similaire à un servant ou un garde du corps ou conseiller…

Link resta pensif. En clair, le rôle du familier est varié en fonction de ses capacités et des besoins du mage qui l'a invoqué. Le sien serait plutôt servant ou garde du corps. Le jeune hylien lâcha un soupir. Voilà quelque chose qui rappelle des souvenirs ! En espérant que la nouvelle « petite princesse » ne soit pas comme celle qui prenait son dos pour un matelas ! Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il espérait quand même pouvoir trouver un moyen de renter chez lui. En attendant, il allait devoir se plier aux règles de ce contrat. Tout cela le rendait tendu comme un arc. Il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort, mais il avait déjà les muscles fatigués et douloureux. D'un geste mécanique, il passa une main sur la nuque…avant de se figer.

 _Ne me dites pas que je suis actuellement sous ma forme humaine avec ce fichu collier !?_ réalisa-t-il.

Ses oreilles, dissimulées sous la capuche, prirent une teinte pivoine. Comment ne pas être déjà mort de honte ? Même les railleries de Midona sonnerait douces et mielleuses à côté de ça !

Lentement, Link défit cet objet maudit et le tendis à la personne en face de lui.

\- Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Ce genre de chose est…inutile.

Quand la réalisation la frappa, Louise devint plus rouge qu'une tomate. Ce collier était un cadeau de sa sœur aîné Eléonore ! Cette dernière avait un penchant sadique en plus d'un caractère bien trempé, ce qui, il fallait honnête, ne l'aidait pas dans son projet de mariage.

\- C-ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Je n'ai pas ce g-genre d-d'idées vulgaires !

Elle était tellement embarrassée qu'elle s'en mordit la langue en parlant. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux rapidement, surprenant Link qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait allusion à ce…genre d'intérêt, mais cela lui rappela un autre détail qui provoqua de nouveau une montée de chaleur dans ses joues.

\- Euh… Louise, c'est ça ? Il y a un petit détail dont je voudrais te parler.

\- L-lequel ?

\- C'est…c'est obligé pour la cérémonie ? Le…le baisé ?

A cet instant, le jeune bretteur soupçonnait ses mèches blondes d'avoir pris la même teinte surprenante que ceux de son interlocutrice, dont la tête était devenue instantanément de cette même couleur. On aurait dit que son visage était fait de barbe-à-papa.

\- Je suppose ? répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix

Un silence embarrassé suivit ce court échange, chacun pensant à ce précieux premier baisé perdu. Oui, premier, parce qu'il ne comptait pas les quelques bouches à bouches qu'avait dû pratiquer la princesse du Crépuscule.

« J'étais sous ma forme de loup. Ca ne compte pas. » avait-il répondu à Midona qui l'avait taquiné sur le sujet.

C'était l'une des rares fois où il avait pu stopper cette machine à moquerie…mais il n'avait pas osé lui rendre la pareille. Qui sait, elle aurait pu trouvé une contre-attaque plus violente encore ! Il regrettait quand même un peu de ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout de sa lancée cette fois là.

\- Tu…tu connais mon nom, mais je ne connais pas encore le tien, commenta Louise, brisant ainsi le silence.

\- Link. Je m'appelle Link…se présenta-t-il en tendant le bras pour une poignée de main. J'ai entendu ta voix, petite Louise.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Différences

**Salut !**

 **Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas posté ce chapitre ! Encore désolée pour l'attente occasionnée !**

 **Je suis dans la dernière ligne droite pour mes examens et les inscriptions en master (ça s'accumule à une vitesse...). Après l'enfer passé, les nouveaux chapitres devraient arriver plus vite !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **PS: J'ai remarqué que même en me relisant avant de poster, je laisse des fautes passer. Si vous en voyer une qui vous fait grimacer n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Différences**

Louise n'eut pas le temps de réagir à cette dernière phrase que des jeunes filles, plutôt avides de rumeurs nouvelles – surtout quand il s'agit de la petite magicienne aux cheveux roses – qui avait lentement formé un groupe compact autour d'eux, venaient de resserrer leur étau, coupant toute retraite face à leurs questions :

\- Alors c'est lui le familier du Zéro ?

\- C'était bien un humain du coup.

\- Pff ! Je suis sûr que c'est un de ces barbares de l'Est qu'elle a payé pour faire le familier.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Tu t'appelles Link c'est ça ? Quel drôle de nom ! Il a une signification particulière ?

\- Tu viens d'où ? Ta transformation c'est de la magie ?

Au fur et à mesure, les adolescentes se rapprochaient, sans aucun respect de l'espace personnel du jeune homme. Ce dernier, bombardé de questions, ne savait pas où donner de la tête et essayait vainement de commencer une phrase, ne laissant s'échapper que des bredouillements. Louise était complètement submergée par cette attention soudaine et malgré ses efforts, elle n'arriva pas à repousser les assaillantes excitées par la nouveauté.

\- Ah !

Un nuage noir s'éleva soudainement, faisant paniquer les personnes autour. Lorsque l'étrange matière noire se volatilisa, à la place de l'homme se trouvait une bête tout aussi noire. Link émit un grondement grave, affichant son mécontentement. Les adolescentes, conscientes de la raison de sa mauvaise humeur, s'éloignèrent, déçues.

\- Viens, on va trouver un endroit plus calme.

Louise les guida jusqu'à une vielle cour à l'arrière des dortoirs des filles. Cette dernière était isolée du reste par des petits murets de pierre en ruine, à hauteur de d'épaule, envahis pour la plupart de jasmin et de passiflore, créant d'étranges murs de verdure parsemés de pâles tâches colorées. La pelouse n'avait pas été entretenue depuis des années, arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles des deux seules âmes présentes dans ce havre de paix. Seul le bruit de l'eau ruisselant de la fontaine en son centre perturbait le silence apaisant qui emplissait l'atmosphère. En face de celle-ci, adossée sur la muraille de l'enceinte de l'Académie, se trouvait une petite maisonnette en pierre sèche, entourée de restes de meubles brisés ou trop démodés aux goût des habitants des chambres au-dessus.

\- On ne sait pas qui vivait là. Un prof comme monsieur Colbert qui reste enfermé dans son labo, ou un simple jardinier. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela fait bien longtemps que plus personne y vient, sauf pour jeter leurs meubles, commenta Louise face au regard curieux du loup.

Ils s'installèrent sur un des rebords encore en bon état du bassin de la fontaine. Cette dernière était sobre dans sa construction. Et bien que le flot de l'eau ait été réduit à plusieurs filets d'eau coulant sans cesse depuis le sommet du petit obélisque, le bassin était suffisamment plein pour assouvir la soif du canidé. Voir tant d'eau lui avait rappelé du peu de liquide frais qu'il avait pu boire ses derniers mois. Louise contempla le loup tandis qu'il se désaltérait à grands coups de langue. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, mais la taille de la forme animale de Link était plus imposante que celle des loups normaux. Elle pouvait probablement à peine toucher le sol avec la pointe des pieds si elle grimpait sur son dos. D'une certaine manière, son familier paraissait plus grand et plus gros sous cette forme. Autre chose le distinguait des autres canidés : son épaisse fourrure au niveau de la nuque formait presque une crinière ébène entre ses épaules, et sa queue ,malgré le poil dense, avait une apparence acérée. Cela n'aurait guère étonné la jeune fille si on lui disait qu'il pouvait s'en servir comme d'un fouet ou d'une épée…

L'état pitoyable de la fourrure lui rappela un détail :

\- Tu disais que tu n'avais pas d'endroit ou aller…tu étais en exile ?

Après tout, sa forme bestiale pouvait être terrifiante si on était pas habitué à voir des créatures magiques. Avec une telle habilité, les gens autour de lui pouvaient très bien le prendre pour un monstre. Avec la chaine et les traces de sang, on pouvait très bien imaginer qu'il était en fuite.

Le jeune homme fut d'abord surpris par la question, mais compris bien vite le raisonnement de la petite magicienne. Il repris sa forme humaine avant de s'assoir dans l'herbe auprès d'elle.

\- Non. J'explorais le désert. Il y avait quelques monstres.

\- Tu étais en territoire elfique ?! s'exclama Louise, interloquée.

Que faisait-il dans un endroit aussi dangereux ? Mais après tout, les hommes de l'Est n'ont pas partagé la même histoire avec ces barbares que celle qui a marqué les peuples d'Halkagenia d'une haine mutuelle féroce envers eux.

\- Elfique ?

\- Le seul désert connu est le continent au sud d'Halkagenia. C'est là que vit un peuple de barbares que l'on appelle les elfes. Ils vénèrent le Dieu du désert et sans l'aide du grand Brimir, ils auraient réduit les hommes en esclavage. Tu ne sais pas ça ?

 _Evidemment que non. Je ne suis même pas de ce monde !_

Link leva les yeux au ciel, espérant trouver une inspiration pour trouver un moyen de l'annoncer à la jeune fille. Après tout, même dans un monde où la magie était chose courante, affirmer en venir d'un autre était digne d'un affabulateur ou d'un fou. Son regard tomba instantanément sur les deux astres lunaires, leur silhouette fondue dans le bleu pur du ciel.

\- C'est tellement bizarre, ces deux lunes, pensa-t-il tout haut.

\- C'est pas le cas chez toi ? demanda Louise, un soupçon dans la voix.

\- Hum. Elle est toute blanche…et pas aussi grosse.

Louise était sur le point de lui demander d'arrêter de se moquer d'elle : comment le ciel pourrait changer en fonction du pays ? Cependant, le regard lointain et l'expression triste de son familier - visible même sous cette forme - l'en empêcha. Il semblait sincère. Mais cela supposait quelque chose de si extraordinaire qu'elle n'osait pas l'admettre.

\- Tu viens d'où exactement ? Tu ne sembles pas être originaire des contrées de l'Est.

\- Je viens de la région reculée de Toal, en Hyrule.

Aucun de ces noms ne se référaient à un endroit connu. Leur sonorité était différente de toutes les langues qu'elle avait pu entendre. Même si les peuples d'Halkagenia avaient peu d'interactions avec les peuples de l'Est, la jeune fille était sûre que son familier ne venait pas de là-bas. La possibilité que son hypothèse se révéla exacte la fit trembler. Y avait-il déjà des cas comme celui-ci ? Cela avait-il un lien avec la nature de sa magie ?

\- Allons voir le directeur.

La jeune fille marchait d'un pas presque précipité vers le bureau du directeur, au sommet de la tour centrale de l'Académie, le loup sur ses talons. La porte en bois sobre du bureau était énorme, à battant double. L'un d'entre eux était toujours ouvert, montrant la disponibilité quasi permanente du chef de l'établissement réunissant toutes les nations d'Halkagenia. Louise donna trois coups brefs avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse, habituée à venir en ces lieux. La pièce n'était pas bien grande. Il y avait le stricte minimum de mobilier, le mur de gauche servant lui-même de bibliothèque. En tout, il y avait un ou deux fauteuils pour les invités sur un tapis de laine sobre, une table bureau sur le côté pour la secrétaire chargée de l'administration économique et, en face de la porte, sous une grande fenêtre en hauteur rectangulaire, un imposant bureau en bois de chaine teinté. Le directeur y était installé, fumant paresseusement sa longue pipe – un cadeau offert d'un peuple tribal – tout en lissant sa barbe blanche d'une surprenante longueur.

Le vieil homme les accueilli sans trop de formalité, avec une vivacité qui ne semblait pas bien correspondre à son âge avancé. Les magiciens avaient une espérance de vie plus longue.

\- Que me vaux votre visite aujourd'hui ? dit-il d'une voix un peu chevrotante. Pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir, continua-t-il sur un ton taquin.

La petite magicienne se força de ne pas réagir à l'insinuation du directeur et se contenta d'exposer ses doutes.

\- Est-ce bien vrai ? interrogea le vieil homme éberlué.

Le loup répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

\- Est-ce déjà arrivé par le passé ? demanda Louise.

\- Lors d'expériences, il est arrivé d'invoquer des objets étranges inconnus de notre monde, ou de façon plus temporaire des esprits lors d'invocations spécifiques…mais c'est bien la première fois que j'entend parler d'un cas comme le votre.

Le directeur caressa pensivement sa barbe avant de demander à voir les runes du familier. Une autre surprise l'attendait quand il vit la chaîne que lui présenta le loup. Il se retint de lâcher un soupir, de peur que cela ne vexe la jeune fille. Décidément, cette petite ne faisait rien dans les normes.

 _Mais s'il y a bien quelque chose qui n'a pas de norme, c'est la magie. Les sorts ne sont que des règles qui permettent son utilisation._ Se rappela-t-il.

Bien sûr, les runes du familier étaient, également, anormales. D'habitude, il s'agissait d'un mot ou deux, qui se ressemblaient en fonction du type d'habilités octroyées au familier par le Contrat qui leur permettraient d'accomplir leur mission. La majorité d'entre elles étaient communes et facilement reconnaissables. Sur le métal, gravé en runes dorées, une phrase entière entourait la patte du canidé.

 _Mr. Colbert m'avait prévenu du caractère peu docile du familier. Ca n'a rien de bien étonnant si les runes ne sont pas en contact avec son corps. Je me demande si il a pu recevoir son habilité. Sinon…peut-être que cela est lié à ses origines, ou bien à la magie de mademoiselle Louise._

\- Ces runes sont un peu particulières, je vais les traduire. Ne bougez pas le temps que je les note.

Une fois que le directeur eut fini de copier, il retourna à son bureau pour les classer dans un dossier, probablement au nom de l'élève.

\- Il me semble que Mr. Colbert m'a rapporté que vous avez une forme humaine. Peut-être serait-ce plus raisonnable que vous ayez un logement séparé.

\- Je suppose…Pourquoi ne pas réutiliser la maison dans la petite cour au pied de notre dortoir ? proposa Louise.

\- Mademoiselle Longueville ?

La jeune femme à son bureau, qui semblait jusqu'alors désintéressée de la conversation, leva son nez de la paperasse qu'elle lisait. Son visage fin, un peu anguleux, orné d'une paire de lunettes rectangulaires, montrait une expression peu surprise, comme si la femme mature n'avait, en réalité, pas ratée une miette de l'échange. Link ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si ces couleurs surprenantes de cheveux étaient une caractéristique propre aux gens de ce monde.

 _Vert kakis ? Sérieusement ?_

\- Quelques séances de ménages sont à faire, ainsi que quelques réparations au niveau du toit…Sinon, le bâtiment est parfaitement habitable.

\- Bien. Mademoiselle Longueville, pouvez-vous dès à présent vous occuper de cela ? Il faudrait qu'il puisse y vivre le plus rapidement possible.

\- J'y vais tout de suite.

\- Merci madame, remercia la jeune magicienne.

La jeune fille et le loup suivirent la secrétaire jusqu'à la maisonnette. Une fois sur place, elle sorti un trousseaux de clés, râlant un peu en cherchant la bonne, avant d'ouvrir la petite bâtisse abandonnée. Un nuage épais de poussière s'en échappa. On pouvait entendre des insectes grouiller dans la pénombre. Louise réprima un frisson de dégout. Mademoiselle Longueville réprima un soupir. Cette séance de ménage ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

La femme d'âge mûr sorti une baguette en bois sobre, et récita une formule dans une langue étrange, mais qui, pour Link, était familière. Même si certaines parties ne semblaient pas cohérentes, il arrivait à comprendre l'idée.

 _Un sort qui manipule la terre pour faire sortir la poussière…Vraiment pratique !_

Link commençait à regretter de ne pas d'avantage d'aptitudes en magie.

\- Vous êtes noble ? s'étonna Louise.

\- C'était il y a longtemps. J'ai dû renoncé à mes titres de noblesse à cause de certaines circonstances…Ca ne change pas grand-chose, ma famille tenait d'avantage de la grande bourgeoisie que de la petite noblesse, ajouta la secrétaire face à la mine contrite de l'adolescente.

Quand toute la poussière fut magiquement évacuée, Link repris sa forme humaine, surprenant les deux femmes avec lui.

\- Je vous remercie mademoiselle. Je vais prendre le relais.

\- Entendu. Vous trouverez de quoi nettoyer en cuisine. Mademoiselle Louise, veuillez lui monter le chemin.

La cuisine se trouvait dans une salle adjacente au réfectoire. La pièce était suffisamment grande pour contenir la multitude d'ustensiles de cuisines, les étagères et placards remplis d'épices, de céréales et de légumes fraîchement récoltés du potager de l'Académie, sans parler des nombreux cuistots qui passaient entre les plans de travail et les fourneaux. Les gens qui y travaillaient leur laissèrent leur outils de ménage sans aucune difficultés. Sur le chemin, les deux jeunes gens croisèrent une servante très attentive et chaleureuse, appelée Siesta, qui proposa de donner un matelas pour changer l'ancien qui était sûrement plein de vermine.

L'intérieur de la maisonnette était sombre, les vieux rideaux rongés par les mites cachant des vitres tellement sales qu'elles en étaient opaques. De nombreuses petites bêtes couraient dans les recoins de la pièce principale, qui faisait office de salon, de cuisine et de chambre. La secrétaire avait complètement décrassé la cheminée grâce à sa magie, ce qui permis à Link d'utiliser une bonne vielle technique pour éliminer toutes ces bestioles rampantes. Les ustensiles de cuisines dans la maisonnette étaient restés intactes. Link pris une petite marmite munie d'un couvercle, la plaça, remplie d'eau, au-dessus du feu qu'il avait allumé avec des restes de mobilier, et ajouta de l'herbe sèche à l'odeur entêtante. Quand la vapeur d'eau, imbibée de l'odeur forte, à en donner le tournis, commença à s'échapper de dessous le couvercle, le jeune homme sorti un petit éventail en forme de feuille et commença à l'éventer. L'immonde fumée se propagea dans toute la pièce, et sous l'impulsion de l'éventail, l'infiltra dans le plancher. Il ne fallu pas attendre longtemps pour qu'une horde d'insectes rampant et de rongeurs, venant de tous les recoins de la maison, se précipita vers la sortie. Louise, qui était restée à l'extérieur, n'avait même pas eut le temps d'être horrifiée de dégout, tant cela c'était passé vite.

\- Tu crois que ta technique est efficace contre les lutins ? demanda-t-elle, impressionnée par les effets de cette décoction d'herbes.

\- Sauf si n'a pas d'odorat, je pense que ça marche sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Le familier laissa ouvert la porte et toutes les fenêtres en attendant que la fumée – et l'odeur – se dissipe. Pendant que Link s'affairait dans le monticule de vieux meubles près de la maisonnette, Louise pensait aux implications de l'origine de Link dans leur relation maitre-familier. Bon, déjà, c'était un homme. Du coup, c'était plus une relation maitre-servant. Cependant, le principal problème était au niveau social : le jeune homme était un étranger complet à l'histoire de ce monde, aux relations entre les pays, aux créatures qui y habitaient et surtout, au fonctionnement de leur société.

 _Il ne doit même pas avoir la même religion !_

Louise s'inquiétait des frictions qu'il risquait d'y avoir avec les membres de la bourgeoisie et de l'aristocratie. Elle-même en faisant partie, elle savait à quel point ils pouvaient être sensibles à ce sujet. Encore plus pour ceux proches de l'Inquisition. Ces personnes là étaient particulièrement butées et peu ouvertes d'esprit.

 _Je crains qu'ils ne croiront pas que Link puisse venir d'un autre monde._

L'adolescente soupira, un peu frustrée : Pourquoi devait-elle toujours fournir plus d'efforts que les autres ? Il fallait maintenant qu'elle inculque à son familier plus de 6000 ans de culture et d'Histoire ! Et il faudrait probablement commencer par lui apprendre à lire et écrire dans leur langue…

 _Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Sans compter mes propres difficultés concernant les cours pratiques…Il faut être honnête : c'est un miracle que je sois encore admise dans cet établissement prestigieux avec des résultats aussi catastrophiques._

Louise n'était pas dupe. Elle avait beau être la première de la classe pour tout ce qui touchait l'économie et la politique, elle n'avait pas de bon résultats en magie – son invocation unique en son genre ne changerait pas grand-chose malheureusement – et ne serait donc jamais pris vraiment au sérieux. En tant que noble, mais surtout en tant que femme. Certes, elle était comme toutes les autres, rêvant du prince charmant et d'un mariage heureux, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre ici et simplement suivre son mari dans toutes les décisions concernant la gestion de leur domaine.

La seule femme pouvant faire preuve d'autant d'autorité en politique n'était autre que sa cousine : la princesse Henriette. Cette autorité n'avait pu être acquise que par le respect des nobles de la Cour pour son incroyable talent en tant que mage. Son caractère bienveillant lui avait également apporté le soutient du peuple.

En y pensant, Louise fut d'humeur plus morose.

Sa dernière rencontre avec la princesse remontait à leur dix ans. Quand les deux petites filles ne songeait qu'à jouer dans l'immense jardin du domaine de la Vallières. A l'époque, elle s'était promis de devenir une magicienne exceptionnelle pour aider sa cousine…Louise se demandait parfois si c'était plus cette promesse d'enfant qui la faisait autant s'obstiner, que sa fierté.

\- Mademoiselle Louise ?

\- Oui ? répondit Louise en se félicitant de n'avoir pas fait un bon de surprise en entendant la servante l'interpeller. Ah, je pense que tu devrais attendre un peu avant de changer le matelas, l'intérieur doit être encore nauséabond.

\- Entendu…Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous préoccupe ? Sans vouloir être indiscrète…

Louise ne pris pas mal la curiosité de la servante. Cette jeune femme était humble et semblait être de bon conseil. Et puis, pour qu'une servante veuille s'enquérir de son état, c'était que ses inquiétudes devaient se lire sur son visage.

\- Mon familier n'est pas nos…contrées. Actuellement, il peut nous comprendre grâce au sort de monsieur Colbert, mais il faudrait qu'il apprenne à lire et à écrire…et nos coutumes aussi.

Siesta sembla un instant perdue, se demandant comment diable un loup pourrait écrire quoique ce soit. Après un rapide déclic, son visage s'illumina par l'excitation.

\- Alors c'est vrai ! Mademoiselle Louise a invoqué un homme de l'Est ?

\- Euh…On peut dire ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis bien ennuyée : je n'ai pas assez de temps pour enseigner et étudier en même temps. Et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir expliquer à ma famille mon besoin soudain d'augmenter mon argent de poche pour embaucher un professeur…

 _Pourquoi je lui dis tout ça moi ? C'est pas comme si elle pouvait régler mes problèmes…_

\- Si vous le voulez…commença la servante en hésitant. Je pourrais aider votre familier à acquérir les bases de notre langue.

\- Tu pourrais faire ça ? Mais tu n'as pas déjà suffisamment de travail ?

\- Mon grand-père venait de l'Est aussi. Il a fait un manuel pour aider d'autres comme lui à apprendre le tristanien. Ca rendra les choses plus faciles.

Louise n'osa pas lui dire que Link ne risquait pas plus de comprendre la langue d'un authentique homme de l'Est. Et puis, ça pourrait être réellement utile. La petite aristocrate remercia sincèrement la servante pour son aide. Aidées par l'attitude humble et amicale de Siesta, les jeunes femmes discutèrent avec un léger enthousiasme sur le déroulement de leur « programme » d'éducation, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient interrompues par Link qui venait de finir ses bricolages.

\- Oh ! Tu as fini ?

Le plus gros des réparations est fait. Le plancher et le toit ne ressemblent plus à des passoires.

Le chef de cuisine a fait venir un charpentier, proposa Siesta. On pourrait lui demander de faire de compléter les réparations.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent…

\- L'Académie se chargera de ça. Rénover un aussi petit bâtiment ne doit pas coûter bien cher pour eux…et cette maison leur appartient, déclara Louise. Je vais aller en parler avec le directeur, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

Link suivi un moment des yeux l'adolescente qui s'éloignait. Il ne connaissait pas encore bien la jeune mage, mais il devinait un caractère impulsif et un ego facilement blessé.

 _Mais elle est responsable et très travailleuse. Ca se voit._

\- Encore merci pour votre aide Siesta, dit-il en se retournant vers la servante.

\- De rien monsieur Link. C'est un plaisir. Je ne sais pas si vous nous avez entendu tout à l'heure : je pour les prochains jours, je vous enseignerai le tristanien.

\- Cela ne vous imposera pas une charge supplémentaire de travail ?

\- Pas du tout. Vous savez, avant de venir ici pour subvenir à ma famille, j'enseignais aux enfants…Ca me manque un peu pour tout vous dire.

\- Ne suis-je pas un peu grand pour un enfant ? rit le jeune homme.

Les deux jeunes adultes continuèrent leur échange de boutades innocentes pendant qu'ils finissaient de d'arranger l'intérieur. Siesta n'insista pas quand le jeune homme tomba – assez rapidement - dans son silence coutumier. C'était un silence apaisant. L'atmosphère lui rappelait sa campagne, et ambiance paisible à l'orée de la forêt qui bordait le jardin de leur ferme.

Ils venaient de finir de décrocher les rideaux quand Louise revint.

\- Link, Siesta. Faites donc une pause ! On a raté le déjeuné ! Dépêchez-vous avant que le chef ne se fâche.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Duel

**Chapitre 5 : Duel**

Les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent juste à la fin du repas.

Le chef cuisto en charge du réfectoire leur donna un chariot de restauration et leur demanda de s'installer dehors pour manger.

Dans la cours, il y avait d'avantage de monde que plus tôt dans la matinée. Les premières et troisièmes années étaient là aussi pour la pause de l'après-midi. Les premiers étaient curieux et ne cessaient de bombarder les secondes années de questions par rapport à la cérémonie et leur familier. Les seconds donnaient des conseils à leur cadets pour s'occuper de leur nouveau compagnon.

Les trois retardataires eurent du mal à trouver une place tranquille, à l' écart de toute cette agitation. Finalement, ils purent s'installer tranquillement à une table isolée, car les autres avaient été déplacées par un groupe d'élèves pour pouvoir discuter plus facilement entre eux. Cependant, il manquait une chaise.

\- Je vais aller en chercher une, se proposa Link.

Le jeune breteur, toujours sa capuche sur la tête, déambula entre les tables à la recherche d'une chaise libre à emprunter. Malgré le nombre important de jeunes adolescents, il n'avait aucun problème à naviguer entre les tables, les étudiants intimidés par son accoutrement - qui lui donnait un certain mystère - s'écartant à son passage.

Sauf une jeune fille un peu étourdie qui semblait chercher quelqu'un. Elle le percuta sur le flan, le regard ailleur, les surprenants tous les deux. L'hylien se considéra chanceux de pouvoir rattraper à la fois la jeune fille et son panier.

\- M-merci monsieur ! balbutia cette dernière, embarassée.

Link la rassura d'un geste de la main et d'un simple sourire.

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, pourriez-vous me dire si vous avez vu une chaise de libre ? Il en manque une à ma table.

\- Il y en a une à la table juste là-bas ! Celle avec le dragon bleu !

Effectivement, à une table isolée du reste était assise une jeune fille frêle. Plus mince et petite encore que Louise, avec une étonnante chevelure bleu azur, bien assortie avec la couleur bleue céleste de son familier...un dragon.

Link en resta pantois.

Le seul dragon qu'il avait eut l'occasion de voir était cet espèce de ptérodactile cracheur de feu créé par le dernier fragment du mirroir des ombres. Le terrible Pyrodactilus faisait pourtant pâle figure devant la créature paisiblement alongée sous le soleil chaud du printemps. Le dragon était dôté d'une silhouette aérienne, gracieuse et puissante telle celle d'un faucon. Cependant, on se souvenait rapidement du terrible prédateur qu'il était rien quand appercevant les énormes serres tranchantes comme un rasoir, dont l'ivoire cintillait faiblement à la lumière du soleil de midi.

\- C'est la première fois que vous voyez un dragon ? demanda la jeune étourdie, sortant Link de sa contemplation.

\- Oui.

\- Ce sont des bêtes magnifiques n'est-ce pas ? On connais plusieurs espèces différentes, mais finalement, seuls ceux les ayant comme familier peuvent chevaucher les plus rares. Ca doit être le cas de celui-là. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être en deuxième année. Il me tarde de rencontrer mon plus fidèle compagnon !

Link se forca à offir un sourire à la jeune fille malgré le sentiment peu plaisant que cette situation lui procurait. Bien qu'il compris l'intention inoncente - pour le moment - de cette invocation, cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il acceptait son statut.

\- Mademoiselle, il me semble que vous cherchier quelque chose ou quelqu'un tout à l'heure, dit-il dans l'espoir de détourner la conversation. Je peux peut-être aider ?

\- Ah! Oui c'est vrai...Je cherche monsieur Guiche de Grammont des deuxièmes années. Il est très élégant et a de magnifiques cheveux blonds, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

Link avait compris que la couleur de la cape des uniformes correspond à leur année : marron pour les premières années comme la jeune fille, noir pour les deuxièmes années comme Louise et violet pour les troisièmes années. Cela facilitait la recherche.

Des cheveux blonds...Il n'avait remarqué qu'un seul garçon pouvant correspondre à cette description. Le jeune breteur dû retenir une grimace agacée en repensant à ce garçon qu'il l'avait malmené le matin même.

J'ai encore quelques comptes à régler avec lui.

\- Je pense l'avoir vu par-là-bas. Il était en compagnie d'une taupe géante et...

\- Merci beacoup monsieur ! s'exclama la jeune fille en s'éloignant . Passez une bonne journée !

Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire que ce blondinet là était déjà en compagnie d'une fille...

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour l'hylien pour comprendre que ce Guiche était un petit gigolo. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction de ce petit merdeux quand ses "maitresses" se rencontreront ! Il ne se sentait pas désolé pour les deux jeunes filles qui découvriront le vrai visage du Donjuant. Elles méritaient probablement mieux.

Le jeune homme ne s'éternisa pas sur cette petite vengence, et s'approcha de la table indiquée par la jeune fille.

Le dragon ouvrit un oeil curieux sur le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier le salua d'une légère inclinaison du buste. Une démonstration de respect teintée d'une facination prudente. La frêle adolescente, quand à elle, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, pas même pour détourner le regard de son livre.

Link trouva cette jeune fille d'une étrange mélancholie. Elle semblait avoir vécu plus de choses que ce qu'une jeune fille de son âge devrait. L'aventurier en était certain : cette petite adolescente était une vétérante. Personne ne semblaient se rendre compte du lourd secret qu'elle cachait derrière son visage figé sans expression.

Bien que curieux et en quelque sorte inquiet de l'état mental d'une telle personne, il n'avait aucune intention de l'aborder. Lui aussi avait des secrets. Des secrets si sombres que même ses plus proches amis ignoraient, même Moï, homme qu'il considérait comme un père et un mentor.

Pour soigner une âme meutrie, il faut sa confiance, un mot bien inapproprié dans sa situation.

Sans un mot, il pris une des chaises et s'éloigna. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas besoins de formules de potilitesse. Un étrange instinct leur montrait déjà les intentions de l'autre.

De son côté, Louise attendait avec Siesta le retour de Link. La petite aristocrate était surprise de la facilité et de l'enthousiasme qu'elle avait pour discuter et débattre avec la servante. La jeune femme avait ce quelque chose d'attirant qui lui rappelait sa soeur aînée. Bien sûr, il y avait une certaine réserve dans leurs attitudes, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'installation d'une atmosphère légère et amicale à leur table. Louise avait l'impression de discuter avec ses professeurs d'économie et de politique dont le respect et l'apréciation étaient mutuels.

\- Comment as-tu appris à lire et à écrire ? demanda soudainement Louise.

Le taux d'alphabétisme au sein de la population en-dehors de la classe des nobles était assez bas. La plupart du temps, les gens sachant lire dans un village étaient les prêtres, les marchants et les gens de la restauration et l'hébergement. Souvent, les paysans, ammenaient leur enfants à la paroisse pour qu'ils apprennent à lire. En fonction de leur moyens, ils peuvaient les laisser y aller jusqu'à 12 ans. Certains enfant doués peuvaient être recommandé par le prêtre pour s'inscrire à l'école dans une ville, sous la protection du clergé. Ces enfants devennaient souvent des gens du clerger, d'autres des marchants. Les marchants quand à eux, peuvaient faire le choix d'enseigner directement à leurs enfants.

\- Mon grand-père. Quand il est arrivé au village, il ne savait pas parler notre langue. Il avait donc été hébergé par le prêtre qui officiait à cette époque. Il a ensuite enseigné à mon père ce qu'il savait. Maintenant qu'il ne peut plus travailler au champs, il s'occuppe des enfants du village avec le prêtre. Il a ouvert une école sur la place du village. Il est très populaire !

\- Ton grand-père est un homme admirable n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! Mais j'avoue que parfois on le trouve un peu excentrique.

\- Je suppose que ça vient de la différence de culture...Ah! Te revoilà !

Link répondit à l'accueil de Louise par un simple hochement de tête avant de s'assoir à leur table. Le repas était constitué d'une entrée à base d'avocat et de crevettes accompagné de vinaigrette et de mayonnaise, d'un plat avec un filet de bar assaisonné de tranches de tomates au jus acidulé et d'herbes arômatiques, et pour finir, d'une pâtisserie. Les deux derniers plats avaient assez surpris le jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'il mangeais un poisson issu de la mer. Cette dernière se trouvant bien audelà de la forêt Fironne. Il faudrait traverser la forêt entière à travers des vallons et des montagnes pour pouvoir y accéder. Quand à la pâtisserie, sa propre culture n'était pas très axée sur la partie sucrée de l'art culinaire. Leur déserts étaient surtout à base de fruits et les quelques gâteaux existant, comme celui célèbre, au potiron, de son village, étaient très basiques.

Link mangea avec appétit jusqu'au désert, où il se montra un peu rétissant. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait d'attirance particulière pour le sucré, mais, d'un autre côté, ce genre de plat arrivait rarement dans son assiète. En bon paysan qu'il était, il avait l'habitude de ne rien gaspiller et son côté aventurier le poussait à goûter à peu près tout...même si des fois, ses expérimentations culinaires allaient un peu trop loin.

La première bouchée le fit perdre contenance. Une telle douceur dans les saveurs ! Une telle légèreté dans la texture ! Il avait l'impression que sa langue flottait sur un nuage. La crème fouettée remplissaient un pâte légère et un peu porreuse, tandis qu'à la surface de cette dernière, on pouvait voir une constellation de petits fruits confis artistiquement déposé. Le sucré était contrebalancé par le goût neutre de la pâte et par la présence de petits raisins secs mélangés aux confiseries.

Il termina son désert avec la sensation de n'avoir pris qu'une seule bouchée.

Autour de lui, Louise et Siesta souriaient, amusées. Le familier avait l'air beaucoup moins intimidant avec cette touche de crême fouettée au coin de la bouche !

\- Tiens, dit Siesta en lui tendant une serviette. Tu as de la crème sur le visage.

Bénie soit cette capuche.

Au moins, l'ombre qu'elle projetait sur son son visage attenuait un peu le rouge qui teintait ses joues.

Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'il s'assure que ses oreilles ne soient pas une source d'hostilité avant de l'enlever.

\- Merci.

\- Link, pendant que tu étais parti, j'ai discuté avec Siesta pour t'aider. Je ne vais pas te laisser illétré ou ignorant des affaires sociales et politiques auquels tu seras forcément confronté !

 _Génial. Comme si j'avais pas essayé toute ma vie d'éviter ce genre d'affaires !_

Link se retint de rouler des yeux d'exaspération. Si ça se trouvait, la politique de ce monde n'était pas si horrible. Peut-être qu'il ne sera pas souvent confronté à eux.

 _Contrairement à mon monde d'origine, je n'ai pas d'histoires avec les nobles de ce monde. Nos relations pouront être moins biaisée et plus polies._

Juste au moment où l'ancien paysan pensait cela, un cri outragé retenti derrière lui. Guiche, le blondinet qui s'était amusé à le secouer dans les airs ce matin, le pointait du doigt, fumant de rage.

Cela aurait été plus crédible s'il n'avait une empreinte rouge de main étalée de façon presque artistique sur la joue.

Louise eut une expression semi-étonnée en le voyant. Ce garçon était connu pour être un courreur de juppon. Pas du même niveau que la femme fatale qu'était Kirch mais quand même... Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était que la fille de Montmorency ne s'en soit rendu compte que maintenant.

\- Tu...Espèce de...N'as tu pas honte ? De salir la réputation de ces deux charmantes demoiselles ? s'emporta Guiche avec autant de charisme qu'un acteur d'une comédie de Malière*. N'as tu donc aucun regret pour les larmes versées par ta faute ? On voit bien la moralité d'un paysan ! Aussi sale que les porcidés qu'il chasse et élève !

\- Je peux savoir en quoi tes histoires avec Montmorency ont quelques choses à voir avec mon familier ?

Louise avait pas mal de préjugés sur la vie des non nobles, mais jamais elle n'avait mis en cause la moralité du peuple que sa famille, avec d'autres maisons nobles, devaient diriger aux côtés de la famille royale. Un tel propos était particulièrement grossier à ses yeux, surtout qu'il insultait son familier. Malheursement, elle ne pouvait pas l'accuser directement de son comportement de gigolo. Guiche était parmis les seuls élèves de sa promotion à se comporter, si ce n'était pas amicalement, poliment et courtoisement avec elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'offrir un "énemi" de plus.

Ca, le jeune bretteur ne le savait pas encore.

\- Parce que le fait que tu coures après deux lièvres en même temps relève de ma faute ?

Un silence abasourdis s'abati sur la cour.

Ce plébéien avait osé jeter à la figure d'un noble l'accusassion de son comportement indigne de quelqu'un de sa classe ! Même les nobles les plus virtueux, s'ils n'en avaient pas le pouvoir, n'oseraient jamais donner un tel souflet ! Cet homme n'a donc aucune notion de hiérarchie sociale ?

Nul ne savait si c'était de l'ignorance ou de la bravoure folle.

La marque de la gifle de Montmorency ne se voyait plus sur le visage, tout aussi rouge, de Guiche. Il était fou de rage. Malheuresement, les gloussements des élèves autour de lui démontraient leur connaissance sur la véracité du sujet. Mais le jeune homme avait sa fierté ! Il remettrait ce sauvage de l'Est à sa place ! D'un geste théâtral, il jeta le gant blanc qu'il gardait dans son veston, provoquant un hoquet de surprise chez bon nombre de spectateurs.

\- Es-tu donc devenu fou ? s'écria Louise. Les duels sont interdis à l'Accadémie ! Tu veux que l'on soient renvoyés ?

\- L'Accadémie interdis les duels entre nobles, pas entre un noble et un plébéien...Il devrait regarder cela comme un honneur d'ailleurs...

\- Link est mon familier ! Le défier revient à me défier moi ! s'emporta Louise. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en prendre à lui. C'est ton problème ! Problème qui aurait dû survenir bien plutôt à mon avis ! Et si Link a quelque chose à voir avec ça, je suis d'avis de dire que Montmorency devrait être reconnaissante de son intervention !

Les rires reprirent de plus belle. A la fois pour Guiche comme pour Louise.

\- Ton familier ? Ne me fait pas rire ! On a jamais entendu parler d'un cas comme ça...et vu ton talent...Personne n'est dupe ! Tu as payé ce sauvage pour qu'il joue au familier avec toi ! se moqua Guiche.

Il avait touché une corde très sensible chez la jeune fille. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre avec furie, un second silence s'abâti sur la foule d'élèves.

Link venait de ramasser le gant.

Il acceptait le duel.

Le jeune bretteur s'avança lentement vers Guiche. Le pas mesuré, presque silencieux sur le gazon. Sa démarche était aussi souple que celle d'un prédateur à l'affût. Il se planta devant l'adolescent, sa demie-tête étonnament suffisante pour être intimidant au yeux du blondinet. Il fixa le jeune aristocrate un court moment de silence tendu...

Avant de lui donner un souflet monumental.

Le bruit fut si net, que certaines personnes crurent entendre un claquement de fouet.

Le geste avait été si violent que Guiche faillit tomber en arrière. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pourtant de reculer de deux ou trois pas en titubant. L'adolescent porta une main tremblante à sa joue ornée d'une marque rouge vif similaire à celle de sa jumelle. Il avait le regard vide, encore sous le choc. Link eut un rictus moqueur sur ses lèvres fines, et sur un ton digne d'une certaine lutine royale, lui offrit de quoi éclairer son esprit confus :

\- Je ne peux que répondre à ta provocation que selon la culture de la noblesse de mon pays. J'espère que tu as bien réfléchit avant de lancer ce duel, parceque chez moi, un noble qui refuse de répondre à un tel souflet ne l'est plus que de nom.

Link attendis que le regard du blondinet s'éclairsisse à nouveau, ses yeux s'équarquillant avec une stupéfaction pour le moins ridicule, avant d'assainer une autre pique :

\- Je suppose que vos meurs ne son aussi extrême que les miennes, alors je te ferais cadeau de la rétribution par le sang...Qu'en dis-tu ? Ce serait bête de mourir pour des enfantillages.

Cette dernière phrase eut un effet immédiat. Guiche se redressa d'un coup, comme pour effacer le peu de hauteur qui les différenciaient. Il carra les épaules et gonfla ses côtes, tel un fier étalon se pavanant devant un public. Le regard se voulant hautain n'eut pas l'effet escompté (entre-autre de regagner un peu de dignité) lorsqu'il répondit d'une voix haut-perchée :

-Soit ! Rendons-nous immédiatement dans la cours de la chapelle ! Je te dresserais avec plus d'efficacité que ta maîtresse !

Link anticipa presque d'être nommé sage pour n'avoir pas déjà racourcis cet insolant.

Louise ne sut quoi dire quand son familier parti rejoindre le jeune aristocrate qui était déjà presque hors de vue. Ce ne fut que lorsque la foule les aient laissées seules pour regarder le spectacle que Siesta se leva et tapota l'épaule de l'adolescente encore figée de stupéfaction. Cette dernière sorti de cette transe confuse avec un sursaut. La confusion cepandant laissa très vite place à une colère outragée. Comment osaient-ils l'accuser d'une telle bassèse ! Falcifier une cérémonie aussi sacrée, la croyaient-ils si irrespectueuse envers le sauveur Brimir ? Sa famille avait des liens de sang avec la famille royale ! Non seulement ils l'accusaient de blasfème, mais en plus de impiété au sang royal !

Et Link !

 _Comment peut-il être aussi inconscient ? A-t-il oublier ce que lui a fait subir Guiche ce matin même ?_

La jeune magicienne ne savait pas comment réagir aux actions de l'hylien (comme il s'était présenté un peu plus tôt). Devait-elle être vexée ? En colère ? Inquiète ? Ou plutôt touchée par la réaction de Link face à ces insultes ?

\- Aaaah ! cria-t-elle de frustration, avec l'envie de se tirer les cheveux.

Elle était enfin parvenue à avoir une ambiance plus agréable en compagnie de son familier, et ce gigolo est venu tout gâcher !

\- Mademoiselle Louise, restez calme, intervint la servante. Allez donc voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas pendant que je vais prévenir le directeur.

\- Les garçons sont décidément des imbéciles ! s'écria Louise en s'empressant de rejoindre les lieux du duel.

Les élèves, toutes années confondues, avaient formé un cercle autour des deux duelistes. Chacun d'entre eux emmettait des spéculations quand à l'issue du combat, allant pour les plus odacieux à proposé des paris. Biensûr, la majorité d'entre-eux misaient sur la défaite écrasante du familier de Louise la Nulle, le Zero. Les spéculations sur l'état de l'arogant homme de l'Est à la fi du combat prenait énormément de place dans les paris.

Louise arriva au moment où Guiche venait de finir un éloquant discours sur l'honneur des guerriers et des dames et de la bassèse de ceux qui prétendaient être de cela, et d'autres thèmes et termes, allambiqués que certaines spectateurs se demandaient si le jeune homme avait une idée de ce qu'il racontait. L'adolescente au cheveux roses arriva à se glisser entre deux élèvent qui n'étaient autres que Kirch - son énemie de toujours - et son amie Tabitha qui, d'après le grand intérêt qu'elle portait au grimoire dans ses mains, avait dû être, encore une fois, entrainée là par l'aristocrate de Germania.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Link dégaina épée et bouclier sans un mot que la frêle adolescente au cheveux bleu levant les yeux, marquant un soudain vif intérêt pour le familier.

\- Ton verdict Tabitha ? demanda Kirch, un sourir satisfait d'avoir pu sortir son amie taciturne de son livre sur ses lèvres plupeuse.

-...Il va perdre.

\- Ca je m'en doutais. Je suis un peu déçue.

-...Non. Guiche...il va perdre.

\- En es-tu sûre ? demanda soudainement Louise.

Elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'un simple plébéien ait la capacité de vaincre un mage en combat, même si ce dernier avait la capacité de se changer en loup ou avait une jument hargneuse en guise de monture.

\- Certaine.

De son côté de l'arène formée par les élèves, Guiche était un peu nerveux. Excellant dans la manipulation de l'élément Terre, il voulait provoquer ou au moins rendre le familier agacé et impatient pour qu'il fonce droit dans son piège qu'il aurrait pu forger d'un simple geste du poignet. Malgré ses tentatives, le plébéien s'était contenté de le fixer du regard, le visage inexpressif, figé dans une expression vide de sentiment, comme s'il regardait d'un air détaché, voir absent, un show se déroulant au loin. Quand il fut arrivé au bout de son discourt, prenant une pose digne d'une statue romane d'un dieu païen, le familier dégaina son arme et son bouclier, sans dire un mot.

La posture semblait peu agressive, voir même détendue, mais aux yeux d'un fils de général ayant assisté, voir même participé à des séances d'entrainement de l'armée quelques temps avant sa rentrée à l'Accadémie, elle était synonyme de gros ennuis : la prise sur l'arme était solide, la position du bouclier prête à défendre une attaque à tout moment, peu importe la direction. En clair, le jeune homme était capable de se défendre tout en minimisant ses efforts et en empêchant l'adversaire de deviner la forme que prendrait son attaque.

Guiche n'était pas encore un virtuose de l'épée, et n'avait encore jamais participé à une bataille, mais il avait un niveau et une experience suffisante pour deviner que Louise avait "engagé" un homme d'experience.

"Vétérant" serait un mot d'avantage approrié.

Cependant, il semblait ne pas être très familier avec la magie. C'est un avantage de taille. Du reste, quel domage une simple épée de fer peut-elle bien faire face à une valkirie de bronze ?

\- Moi, Guiche le Bronze, vais te remettre à ta place ! Valkirie !

D'un simple geste de la main, le pétal de rose tombé de sa baguette se transforma en golem de bronze ! Link se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil ; cela ne l'impressionait plus autant après les soldats maudits du château. En réalité, le temps que le tour de magie du gamin soit fini, le bretteur aurait déjà pu le mettre à terre. Malgré tout, il préférait prendre son temps : on pourait l'accuser de tricher d'une part, et d'autre part...il avait une leçon d'humilité à donner.

Il avait pu appercevoir les comportements irrésonnables des nobles de la Cour d'Hyrule, mais jamais il n'avait entendu autant de non-sens sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un ! Ce Guiche se voilait tellement la face qu'il en était quasi aveugle ! Et par dessus le marcher, il avait voulu faire de Link son bouc émissaire pour au moins conserver sa face devant les autres !

 _Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ne poura plus te regarder dans le mirroir sans avoir honte !_

Il se contenta donc d'esquiver les coups du golem sans contre-attaquer. Sans geste superflu ni effort apparent. C'était davantage une sorte de dance simpliste mais élégante, qu'un combat entre un fragile humain et un redoutable golem féminin. Certains diraient même que la scène leur rappelait les jeux de course-poursuite auquel ils s'adonnaient avec les autres membre de leur fratrie. Cette idée provoqua quelques gloussement amusés dans l'assistance.

\- Esquiver ? C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? s'énerva Guiche. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour jouer, plébéien !

 _Tu ne fais même pas un bon camarade de jeu de toute_ façon, se moqua Link.

D'un seul mouvement, le bretteur envahi l'espace personnel du golem pour décapiter d'un coup fluide, la lame défaisant habilement les joints, plus fragiles, du cou. Privé du cercle magique qu'il lui donnait vie, le golem s'effondra en un tas de ferraille. Mais personne eut le temps de s'exclamer devant le spectacle car la lame d'une épée venait déjà chatouiller la pomme d'Adam d'un certain blondinet.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Partenaires

**Chapitre 6 : Partenaire**

Le temps s'était soudainement figé. Comme pour laisser les spectateurs dans un moment suspendu où ils pouvaient voir et assimiler tout les détails de cette scène surréaliste, le monde souhaitant asséner cette cruelle réalité d'un grand coup de marteau tel un juge sa décision au tribunal.

Un magicien venait de perdre contre un plébéien.

Ils pourraient mettre cela sur le dos de l'inexpérience du plus jeune des deux, étant une explication totalement raisonnable. Cependant, bien que le combat aurait été bien plus difficile si l'opposant avait l'expérience de Link, il aurait tout de même perdu. Link avait cette étrange capacité capable de l'aider à prévoir les attaques des mages, bien que cela tenait d'avantage d'une sorte de ressenti viscéral. Depuis l'incident avec Xanto, il avait plusieurs fois été confronté avec des mages. Les plus arrogants d'entre eux finissaient toujours dans le même état que le blondinet : vaincu, la lame de son épée sous la gorge. Un sourire narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois, savourant l'incrédulité qui s'empare de son adversaire. Midona se serait probablement targuée d'avoir corrompu ce gentil chevrier qui n'avait jamais tenu autre chose dans les mains qu'un simple bâton, mais peut-être que cette satisfaction était due à cette volonté de toujours surprendre tous ceux qui le sous-estime ? Après tout, c'était un challenge récurent dans sa vie et, au côté de Midona, il avait découvert qu'il était le genre d'homme à toujours répondre oui à ces derniers. Parfois, le Héro du Crépuscule se demandait s'il n'avait pas une nature plus violente qu'il ne le croyait.

Pour le moment, il laissait un peu libre cours à cette violence qui exsudait de son langage corporel comme une aura de prédateur. Devant lui, le blondinet qui n'avait fait que tester l'endurance de sa patience le fixait dans les yeux comme une biche acculée, ses deux grands orbes bleus écarquillés et les pupilles dilatées au maximum. Ses jambes semblaient vouloir jouer des castagnettes. La fierté blessée du jeune aristocrate lui permettait encore de tenir debout.

 _Plus pour longtemps_ , songea Link alors qu'une courbe narquoise lui décora le coin des lèvres.

\- Tu parles beaucoup...mais c'est tout, dit-il en titillant la pomme d'Adam de son adversaire. Mais, un homme de ta stature doit savoir qu'il faut mesurer ses propos. Après tout, ajouta-t-il en remontant la pointe de sa lame juste sous le menton du magicien, la langue est comme une épée à double tranchant...Il faut veiller à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas en dégainer une plus mortelle.

Ce fut le coup final. Le jeune magicien tomba sans grâce sur les fesses, les yeux rougis par des larmes menaçant de couler. Les lèvres tremblantes, il articula péniblement :

\- Mais...c-comment...?

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas ce que tu devrais demander.

Guiche écarquilla encore d'avantage les yeux en réalisant ce que le plébéien lui demandait : il voulait qu'il s'excuse ?! Lui, le fils d'un général aussi puissant que le commandant des armées du royaume de Tristain ? Impossible !

Alors qu'il luttait contre l'envie de pleurer de frustration et de honte, une force surnaturelle tordit l'acier de la lame ! Le jeune aristocrate en profita pour se relever précipitamment et se mettre hors d'atteinte du bretteur.

Malgré la surprise et la soudaine nervosité qui s'était emparée de ce dernier, son expression n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de se tourner vers l'instigateur de cette intervention et de s'excuser poliment :

\- Mes excuses. Il semblerait que ma plaisanterie aie été trop loin.

 _Plaisanterie ?! Tu appelles ça une plaisanterie ?!_ cria silencieusement la foule de façon unanime.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis bien surpris de l'humour de votre pays monsieur Link, rétorqua le professeur Colbert. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'en dehors des exercices pratiques et militaires, toute confrontation est interdite ? adressa-t-il à l'intention de Guiche et des autres élèves. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas cours aujourd'hui que vous pouvez passer outre le règlement de l'Académie !

La foule d'élève se tue, penaude. Après tout, Louise leur avait rappeler les règles et l'avait ignorée, se pensant supérieur. Qui eut cru que le "familier" du Zero soit aussi puissant ?

\- Professeur ! Ce fou m'a menacé de mort ! Il ne peut pas rester en liberté ! Ce chien fou doit être discipliné ! s'écria Guiche.

Avant que le professeur ne puisse faire des remontrances envers l'attitude honteuse de son élève, ce dernier avait déjà été envoyé au sol par un puissant coup de point dans le visage. Dans un seul et fluide mouvement, Link fut sur lui, un genoux vicieusement enfoncé dans son abdomen et la lame tordue de son épée lui éraflant la joue épargnée.

\- Je peux supporter que l'on m'insulte une fois...pas deux, gronda-t-il. Si tu prétends être de meilleure éducation que moi, aie au moins la décence d'assumer tes erreurs.

Finalement, la douleur et la peur eurent raison des derniers remparts de sa fierté mal placée et ouvrit les vannes des yeux de Guiche. En un instant, des torrents de larmes et de morves coulèrent sur son visage tandis qu'il répétait sans cesse des mots d'excuses. Il continua même quand l'hylien se releva et s'écarta de lui, laissant place au professeur qui le releva en position assise.

\- Eh bien ? Qu'attendez vous ? s'impatienta ce dernier. Filez donc vous occupez de vos familiers ! Vous aurez droit à un cours complet sur la bienséance dès demain matin !

L'effet fut immédiat : les élèves se dispersèrent à une vitesse telle que l'on pouvait bien se demander s'ils avaient été seulement là, laissant seulement le professeur Colbert, Guiche, Louise et son familier dans la cours maintenant déserte.

\- De ce que j'ai bien pu comprendre, s'enquit l'enseignant, Guiche est celui qui vous a offensé le premier.

\- ...En effet monsieur, affirma Louise. J'ai bien essayer de les en empêcher mais...

\- J'ai bien compris mademoiselle Louise. Monsieur Link, je comprend vos intentions et je n'ai, avec le directeur, aucune raison de vous sanctionner pour cette infraction. Cependant, se sera la dernière fois que cela se produira. L'Académie rassemble des nobles de plusieurs nations à travers le continent d'Halkagenia. De tels duels pourraient provoquer des frictions futures bien inutiles. A la prochaine offense, s'il vous plaît, réglez cela plus amiablement ou venez voir le directeur.

Link acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. Ce raisonnement était parfaitement logique. Le jeune bretteur ne s'inquiétait nullement d'un autre cas comme celui-ci : après un tel spectacle, les témoins avertirons les absents que le familier du "Zero", n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait facilement offenser.

 _Je me demande pourquoi on lui a donné un tel surnom,_ songea Link. _Ce Guiche de Gramont avait celui de "Bronze". Et vu son type de magie, je suppose que cela est lié..._

Cependant, il semblait que la petite magicienne au cheveux rose n'appréciait guère ce surnom pour le moins péjoratif. L'hylien préféra alors attendre un moment plus calme et de connaître d'avantage la situation avant de poser les questions sensibles.

\- Quand à vous monsieur de Gramont, repris le professeur, vous serez punis selon le règlement de l'Académie : la confiscation de votre baguette pendant le prochain mois à l'exception des cours et la copie en 2 exemplaire du code de l'Honneur du gentleman. Pour ce qui est de la punition corporelle, je pense que monsieur Link s'en ai déjà chargé.

En effet, la pommette de l'adolescent avait pris une teinte violacée menaçante en plus d'un renflement de la joue, qui semblait avoir été un peu trop frappée dernièrement. Guiche garda les yeux au sol, penaud. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible. Et puis, avec l'adrénaline retombée et son hardiesse bien refroidie, il s'était rendu compte de sa bêtise. Péniblement, il se releva, et présenta des excuses sincères envers le petite magicienne :

\- Je me excuse sincèrement de t'avoir accusée tout à l'heure Louise. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait une erreur qui m'a mis dans l'embarras que je doit passer ma colère sur toi...J'espère que nous pourrons quand même nous attendre dans le futur.

L'adolescente sembla hésiter un moment. Il était vrai que les mots de son camarade de classe l'avait blessée. Non pas qu'il était le seul, mais s'était bien la première fois que le garçon se moquait de ses difficultés avec la magie. Il avait beau être un gigolo, être un peu excentrique sur les bords, elle avait appris à l'apprécier. Pas en tant qu'ami, certes, mais c'était l'une des relations les plus amicales qu'elle avait. Tabitha était très introvertie et ne semblait jamais s'ouvrir aux autres, Montmorency était indifférente, quand à Kirche… C'était dur à dire. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que la rousse à la poitrine opulente prenait un certain plaisir à voir son tempérament exploser, comme sa magie. Ces moqueries ne contenaient jamais cette mesquinerie méchante et qui laissait un goût amer à la bouche. Il fallait dire, qu'elle eut été douée en magie ou non, selon la tradition de leurs deux maisons, elles auraient été toujours entrain de se chamailler.

Pendant, qu'elle songeait à ses relations humaine, Guiche se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même, penaud. Louise était une drôle de fille. Elle n'avait pas de charme particulier, mais quand elle n'était pas entrain de répondre de façon explosive - comme sa magie - aux provocation de Kirche, c'était une personne de bon conseil, avec des idées plutôt novatrices, qu'elle ne partageait que très rarement. D'un point vu politique comme sentimental, le jeune aristocrate se sentait stupide de perdre la relation amicale qu'il avait lui-même instauré par curiosité au cours des mois qu'avaient suivis leur arrivée à l'Académie, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Voyant l'expression déconfite du garçon, Louise pris sa décision.

\- Ha ! Ce n'est pas comme si personne d'autre m'avait accusée de la même chose ! Franchement, ça m'a déçue d'entendre cela de ta part. Mais bon, que voulez-vous.. Les hommes ! Quand ils voient le lièvre s'enfuir, ils ont tendance à tirer sur l'arbre à côté !

Un moment de flottement silencieux s'instaura quelques instants sur la cour, qui venait d'assister à un essai d'humour de la part de la jeune fille, avant que Link ne pouffe devant l'insinuation.

\- Allez, va la retrouver, je crois qu'elle t'attend, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant une accolade faisant tituber l'adolescent.

Guiche resta un instant hébété, avant qu'un sourire vienne lui fendre le visage.

\- Oui ! Merci encore Louise ! Link !

Le professeur, quoiqu'un peu perdu, eut un sourire satisfait devant l'attitude raisonnable de Louise et son familier. Il était rassuré que les deux jeunes gens, malgré leur tempérament, avaient pu pardonner les erreurs de leur camarade. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le jeune homme, mais il devinait le même brasier que Louise dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme était cependant plus sûr de lui, plus mâture. Cela rendait son caractère plus calme, moins explosif, mais pas moins enflammé. Mr. Colbert se demandait ce que donnerait les rencontres politiques dans le future, une fois que Louise réussirait à atteindre cette maturité.

\- Bien, je vous laisse, dit-il en s'éloignant. Oh ! Et ne vous en faîte pas pour le charpentier, il a déjà été payé. Il devrait avoir fini d'ici 15h, apparemment, votre petit bricolage lui a facilité la tâche.

Il silence embarrassé s'installa de nouveau sur la cour. Les deux jeunes gens, maintenant seuls, ne savaient pas par où commencer. Finalement, ils décidèrent de se lancer :

\- Désolé.

\- Merci.

Leur prise de parole simultanée les surpris autant que les paroles de l'autre. Ils restèrent un instant muets, prenant le temps d'interpréter les mots de chacun. Finalement, Louise soupira un peu exaspérée :

\- Evite de me faire peur comme ça à l'avenir. Les combats entre nobles ne sont pas à prendre à la légère tu sais ! Même si tu sembles accoutumé aux combats contre les mages.

\- Hum. Je me suis emporté...

Link évita le regard de la jeune fille. En plus d'avoir répondu aux provocations ridicules de Guiche et d'avoir potentiellement causer des difficultés pour les relations diplomatiques des futures aristocrates, il l'avait inquiétée. Après tout, la jeune fille ne savait rien de ses capacités et de son expérience. Bien qu'il ait eut raison de donner une correction au blondinet, il en avait profité pour passer un peu de ses nerfs sur l'adolescent, chose dont il était peu fier. Pour être honnête, même s'il avait bien compris sa situation, il était loin d'accepter qu'on le traite autrement qu'un être humain. Certes, il y avait de la magie dans cette affaire, mais il considérait cela comme un contrat accidentellement signé. Il prendra ses responsabilités bien sûr. Pour autant, ça ne voulait pas dire que le jeune homme renonçait à trouver un moyen de "reprendre sa liberté".

" _Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie magique ou un esclave_ " était le message qu'il avait voulu faire passer aux personnes présentes.

Même si Louise semblait vouloir l'aider à s'intégrer à ce monde, Link n'était pas sûr de la façon dont elle le percevait. Le considérait-elle comme un être humain ? Avait-elle songé à sa volonté de rentrer chez lui ? De rompre le contrat ? Il n'en était pas certain.

 _Pourtant, dans d'autres circonstances, je pense que notre rencontre et notre association ne m'aurait pas autant rebuté,_ songea-t-il.

La petite magicienne ne perçu pas ses yeux fuyant les siens de la même manière. Elle l'avait remarqué un peu plus tôt, bien qu'il ne semblait pas être un homme à la langue bien pendue - comme un certain blondinet - la façon qu'il avait de s'exprimer était étrange. A la fois rude et concise, mais aussi d'une certaine manière éloquente et fluide. Bien qu'il ne l'ait utilisée que pour se moquer et remettre Guiche à sa place, elle avait l'impression que ce style d'expression n'était réservé qu'à certaines situations...et classes sociales.

\- Link...dit-elle en s'approchant avec hésitation de l'hylien. Aurais-tu eut des...histoires avec l'aristocratie de ton monde ?

\- Ah...soupira Link. En quelque sorte.

\- C'était juste pour savoir.

Louise n'insisterait pas. Il semblerait que ce sujet soit sensible. Et l'adolescente savait à quel point il était désagréable de poser le doigt là où ça fait mal _._

Honnêtement, Louise avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait invoqué une personne telle que Link. Le jeune homme semblait savoir beaucoup de choses, avoir expérimenté diverses situations et avoir prouver, encore et encore, sa valeur. Cela ne l'avait que rendu plus fort, plus confient, au point de mettre en dérision la suprématie non dite de la magie sur l'épée.

 _J'aimerais tant avoir cette prestance avec laquelle il fait face à l'inconnu,_ admit-elle en son dort intérieur.

Elle était un peu honteuse aussi. Bien qu'elle ait accepté le fait qu'elle ait invoqué un humain qui, de ce fait, avait sa propre volonté et "personne", malgré elle, dans le fond de sa pensée, la petite magicienne le voyait encore comme une...chose. Un moyen de prouver aux autres qu'elle avait encore de la valeur en tant que mage. Même les leçons qu'elle prévoyait de donner à Link étaient dans le but de minimiser les problèmes pour elle, qu'il ne soit pas une source de honte : un plébéien étranger, certes un peu exotique, parce qu'il vient d'un autre monde.

C'était différent à présent. Le message qu'il avait voulu faire passer lors du duel un peu plus tôt avait été bien reçu. L'adolescente savait maintenant : il ne voulait pas rester. C'était comprensible en même temps : il avait un endroit où rentrer, qui sait, peut être même une famille !

Tout d'un coup, elle ne se senti mal. Tôt ou tard, il voudra repartir chez lui. Et elle sera obligé de le laisser partir. Cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'elle le connaissait, mais la petite aristocrate savait qu'elle ne parviendra jamais à le forcer à rester. Malgré tout, une part d'elle, plus sombre, plus égoïste, souhaitait qu'il reste. Elle lui sursurait à l'oreille :

" _Alors fait en sorte qu'il n'ait pas envie de partir ! Il est ton partenaire choisi par le rituel. Par le destin ! "_

Un soupir grave la sorti de ses pensées. Link regardait son épée, une expression triste sur le visage. L'arme était en mauvais état. La lame était toute tordue, et même un forgeron nain ou elfe ne pourrait la remettre en état. L'hylien était chagriné d'avoir à ce séparer de l'épée de Moï. Celle qui l'avait accompagné pendant plus de la moitié de son aventure auprès de la princesse du Crépuscule, et après par la suite. Beaucoup de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, étaient attachés à cette épée. Link était peu materialiste, mais il avait tendance à être sentimental envers de tels objets.

\- C'était une bonne épée... demanda Louise.

\- J'en ai connu des meilleures, mais... c'était une bonne partenaire.

\- Partenaire ?

\- Mn.

 _Partenaire..._ Ce mot sonna étrangement bien dans l'esprit de Louise.

C'était ce que Link était ! Dorénavant, ils seraient partenaires ! Pour cela, il fallait que retrouve petit à petit les rouages qui forment les relations humaines au-delà de la simple amabilité. Elle ne savait pas si elle arrivera sans heurts, mais elle était prête à relever le défis. Après tout, sa vie en était une suite perpétuelle non ?

Encore une fois, le Héro du crépuscule perçu cette lumière brûlante dans les yeux amétiste de la jeune fille. Encore une fois, il ne pu s'empêcher une anticipation enthousiaste de le faire sourire.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Chez soi

**Chapitre 7 : Chez soi**

Le spectacle n'avait finalement duré qu'une petite heure. Ils avaient encore toute l'après-midi pour mettre en place les « cours » de Link. Siesta les rejoignit sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. La servante était admirative devant l'exploit de l'hylien, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le gronder gentiment pour l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait causée. Le jeune homme de pu s'empêcher de se demander si cela n'était pas cela d'avoir une sœur aînée. Bien que Siesta ne semblait pas plus vielle que lui, la jeune femme donnait cette impression confortable d'un caractère sûr, non imposant, mais qui avait l'habitude de diriger.

La bibliothèque était une tour immense qui prenait toute la partie Est de l'Académie. Elle était composée de dix étages et de donjons en sous-sols. Seul le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage étaient équipés de tables et de fauteuils. C'étaient également les seuls étages librement accessibles aux étudiants, peu importe leur grade. Les étages du second au cinquième, étaient réservés aux élèves de quatrièmes et cinquièmes année, et parfois des élèves des grades inferieurs sous dérogation. Il y avait d'avantage de grimoires, classés par catégories : magie, alchimie, médecine… Séparés en deux zones : ceux qui pouvaient être empruntés et ceux qui ne pouvaient pas sortir de l'enceinte du bâtiment. Jusqu'au huitième étage inclus, seuls les professeurs et les chercheurs du royaume ou d'autres pays (sous dérogation des deux familles dirigeantes), y avaient accès. Il y avait des salles équipées pour la recherche et des protections magiques en cas d'accident. Les deux derniers étages n'étaient accessibles qu'à très peu de personnes, dont le directeur et les membres de la famille royale de Tristain et les envoyés du Pape. Ces deux derniers étages étaient sous haute sécurité, avec, en plus des protections magiques et des gardes golems, des tours de gardes serrés et réguliers. Les grimoires et les artefacts sellés à l'intérieur considérés trop puissants ou immoraux pour revoir la lumière du jour méritaient les plus grandes précautions. De tels trésors suscitaient la curiosité de bien des élèves qui, pour les plus hardis, passaient quelques temps en prison.

Link, curieux par nature, fit un effort supplémentaire pour repousser son désir de découverte à la mention de ces mystérieux objets.

 _Peut-être qu'il y a un indice sur comment rentrer chez moi ?_

\- Il devrait y avoir une langue qui se rapproche de la tienne non ? demanda Louise.

\- Il faut mieux trouver une langue dont l'alphabet se rapproche du tiens pour que tu puisses apprendre à lire plus vite, renchéri Siesta.

\- Le plus rapide est d'en donner un exemplaire au libraire et il trouvera certainement dans tous ces livres.

Siesta conduisit Link à une table tandis que Louise allait chercher une carte du monde et de quoi écrire. Le jeune homme sorti son matériel d'écriture : une plume de faucon, une barre de graphite, ainsi qu'un flacon d'encre fait d'ambre blanche. Le jeune homme était une étrange figure dans ce lieu de culture et de savoir, encapuchonné de la sorte, ses vêtements encore pleins de sable et tâché par endroit d'une substance suspecte. La libraire ne se gêna pas par ailleurs pour montrer son dégoût à une telle vision. Elle devra pourtant s'y faire, car le jeune bretteur s'était décidé d'attendre la fin de cette journée pour le moins chaotique pour de nouveau connaître un état d'hygiène respectable.

Louise revint rapidement avec les matériaux nécessaires.

\- D'abord, écris ton alphabet. On s'occupera de la carte après.

Link pris le temps d'apprécier la qualité du papier sous ses doigts. Ni trop épais, ni trop fin, la texture douce et lisse...rien à voir avec le parchemin de canne ou de roseau qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser. D'un geste appliqué et lent, il s'évertua à tracer sur le papier blanc les lettres qu'il avait si durement apprises sous la tutelle de sa mère, elle-même à peine lettrée. L'encre bleutée encore fraiche présentait des nuances voluptueuses dans sa couleur, semblant donner vie aux formes qui naissaient sur l'étendue blanche sous la plume.

Louise observait avec attention les lettres qui prenaient forme. Elles ne ressemblaient en rien avec ce qu'elle avait pu voir : un mix de runes, de glyphes elfiques et d'Halkagenia. Elle remarqua la précaution que le jeune prenait pour tracer chaque courbe sur le papier, comme pour éviter de tomber dans des travers qui rendent souvent l'écriture illisible. Visiblement, le jeune bretteur n'avait pas l'habitude d'écrire souvent, et encore moins pour être lu par quelqu'un d'autre. Cela rendait son personnage un peu moins complexe en un sens. Tout le monde a des points forts et des points faibles : en voir un chez cet homme quelque peu mystérieux est curieusement relaxant.

Après avoir soufflé un peu sur l'encre maintenant sèche, Link tandis la feuille vers Louise.

\- J'ai terminé.

\- Monsieur Link a une très belle écriture, complimenta Siesta.

\- Loin de là, protesta-t-il gentiment. Bon nombre de mes connaissances se plaignent de mes « griffonnages ».

\- Il suffit de t'entraîner, rétorqua Louise. Ecrire comme cela deviendra vite une habitude.

La libraire eut une drôle d'expression en voyant les lettres étranges étalées sur le papier que lui tendit l'élève. Elle n'eut cependant pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit pour comprendre ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

\- Il me faudra un mois…peut être un peu plus. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai souvent eut l'occasion de voir.

\- Je vois. Je reviendrais pour cela dans un mois alors.

La jeune fille retrouva Link plongé dans l'étude du planisphère le plus récent. Il travaillait déjà sur la reproduction – plus simplifiée – de ce dernier. Le graphite laissait des lignes légères grises tracées d'une main sûre. Rien à voir avec la lenteur appliquée de tout à l'heure. Les gestes, rapides et fluides, ne manquaient pas de précision, malgré la simplicité des traits ainsi construits. Si bien que, au bout de vingt minutes, le travail était terminé, Louise n'avait plus qu'à nommer les pays, leurs régions, leurs principales métropoles et leur système politique. Effectivement, les notes –bien moins appliquées que la première fois – étaient difficilement lisibles, écrites si vite que les lettres semblaient se confondre les unes avec les autres, en plus d'être incroyablement petites.

Link, écouta attentivement Louise, ne perdant pas une miette d'information. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un inaudible soupir de soulagement en comprenant la situation politique du continent : c'est-à-dire en paix. Pour le moment. L'hylien ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de ce qu'impliquaient plusieurs pays en contact direct. Pas besoin de Triforce pour attiser la convoitise. Sans parler des possibles désaccords sur la religion. N'était-ce pas cela qui avait conduit à la guerre civile d'Hyrule antérieure à la naissance du Héros du Temps ? Ou la guerre avec les gérudos ? Au final, la convoitise suscitée par la Triforce n'était que secondaire dans cette histoire.

 _Les humains trouverons toujours un prétexte pour s'entre-tuer, pas vraiment besoin de monstres pour ça,_ pensa sombrement le Héros du Crépuscule.

De toute façon, le jeune homme avait toujours eut des pensées négatives concernant la famille royale d'Hyrule. Seule Zelda, l'actuelle dirigeante, trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Mais cela était une histoire personnelle.

En parlant de religion, le jeune homme était très intrigué par celle de ce monde. Cette dernière ne mentionnait aucun dieux créateurs, juste un incroyable chef de guerre, un héros : Le Fondateur Brimihr. Ce dernier aurait réussi à stopper la tyrannie des Elfes et presque réussi à reprendre de leurs mains impies sa terre natale : La Terre Sainte. Les elfes, connus pour leur aptitude innée pour la magie, n'avaient rien pu faire contre sa puissante magie du Voïd et ses quatre familiers. Il était également le premier à réaliser le Rituel du Contrat du Familier.

En tant que personne complètement étrangère à ce monde, Link trouva cela bien ridicule. Même le Héros du Temps, l'élu des Déesses, n'avait pas un tel culte. A tel point que les régions les plus reculées d'Hyrule, comme la sienne, n'avaient entendu que vaguement parler de cette légende, pourtant bien réelle. Cette querelle qui durait depuis plus de six mille ans ressemblait d'avantage à une dispute puérile de jalousie et de supériorité mal placée après une guerre dont les enjeux étaient perdus de depuis fort longtemps. Le jeune pourrait, tout au plus, avoir un certain respect pour cet homme qui, à lui seul, avait su faire pencher la balance vers son peuple pourtant désavantagé. Cependant, le Contrat venait effacer tout cela d'un seul coup de baguette magique.

La sensation d'avoir sa volonté pliée sous celle d'un autre…

 _ **Comme cette imbécile perchée sur son piédestal créé par les humains…**_

Link hoqueta de surprise. Surprenant les deux jeunes filles à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Louise.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, comme pour chasser une quelconque idée de sa tête. Probablement sans importance. Pourtant, sous son manteau, il frissonna. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait cette version âgée et rugueuse de sa propre voix, caverneuse, résonnant du plus profond de son esprit. Depuis qu'il avait eu ce cauchemar, juste avant que tout commence. Elle faisait de temps à autre des commentaires, parfois encore plus cyniques et sinistres que sa compagne de voyage. Elle semblait savoir des choses que personne d'autre ne connaissait, même sur sa propre personnalité…et son identité. Sa curiosité le poussait souvent à essayer d'entrevoir cette chose de lui-même qu'il savait exister…mais dont il ignorait tout. Uniquement pour être gentiment grondé par cette voix :

 _ **Le temps n'est pas encore venu…leurs esprits n'est pas encore prêt pour ton réveil**_

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il dormait ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas être plus certain de réalité dans laquelle il vivait.

 _Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça,_ se réprimanda-t-il silencieusement.

\- Au vu du temps que cela va prendre pour la bibliothécaire de s'occuper de notre demande, je propose qu'on se penche d'abord sur l'histoire et l'étiquette de Tristain. Tu vas être forcément confronté à l'aristocratie, le minimum serait de savoir se fondre dans la masse des invités, proposa Louise.

 _En clair tu veux que je fasse tapisserie._

C'était un arrangement dont il pouvait très bien s'accommoder. Moins il avait à interagir en faisant des pirouettes linguistiques comme un acrobate dans un cirque, mieux il se portait. Cependant, le travail se révélera fastidieux, en raison de le refus buté inconscient qu'avait le jeune homme de comprendre la logique du « monde aristocratique ». Heureusement, la leçon d'aujourd'hui s'en teint uniquement à l'étiquette de base : les formules de présentations, les expressions clés, les gestuelles…

Siesta les avaient quittés depuis une ou deux heures quand les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la bibliothèque. L'un et l'autre plutôt satisfaits de la vitesse que prenait cette « rééducation ».Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au pied du bâtiment du dortoir des filles, où ils se séparèrent après quelques mots :

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas manger au réfectoire ?

\- Oui, je vais passer mon tour pour cette fois.

\- …Bonne nuit alors.

\- A demain Louise.

Ils avaient soudainement pris conscience de la fatigue accumulée, à cause de toutes les péripéties de la vielle et de cette journée, avec l'effet d'un coup de gourdin de bokoblin. Au point qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment la force de penser à quoique soit, s'endormant dès le premier contact avec l'oreiller. Si bien que Link fut surpris lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, ne reconnaissant pas le plafond au-dessus de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le bois grossièrement taillé dans l'un des plus gros arbres de la forêt de Firone, avec son aspect massif et étrangement protecteur. Pas plus que le crépis poncé beige-rosé, des rares auberges d'Hyrules. Ce plafond-là était en planches de bois, un peu vielles, mais protégées par une couche de verni à peine visible dans la lumière à peine perceptible de l'aube. L'atmosphère avait un relent d'abandon malgré le ménage et les réparations de la veille. Hormis le lit, qui était d'origine – et miraculeusement bien conservé -, le restant des meubles avaient été récupérés de la déchèterie juste à côté et réparés avec le savoir-faire du charpentier venu réparer le toit. Ils étaient simples, purement fonctionnels. Les murs de pierre s'illuminaient graduellement avec l'avancée de l'aube. Dépourvu de décoration, ils semblaient froids, malgré des couleurs chatoyantes qui coloraient le ciel à l'horizon et teintait la pierre gris-clair.

 _Ah, c'est vrai. Je vais vivre là à partir de maintenant._

Link se leva péniblement. Son dos, douloureux d'avoir dormis encore équipé de son baudrier, lui arracha un grognement exaspéré par son étourderie. Il s'était endormi tout habillé, comme à la belle-étoile. Une habitude qui, il le savait, sera difficile à perdre…Prendre un bain chaud tous les matins dans la petite salle attenante à la cuisine allait en devenir une encore plus ardue à combattre.

 _Je pourrais y rester toute la journée…_ songea-t-il en se remémorant le délice d'être entouré d'eau chaude, la fatigue et les courbatures s'envolant avec les volutes de vapeurs.

Personne n'était encore levé, tous encore confortablement installés dans les bras de Morphée. Le jeune homme en profita pour retirer sa capuche…jusqu'à ne laisser que son caleçon. Ce n'était plus possible ! Comment diable les gens autour de lui n'avaient pas réagi face à une telle odeur. Sans vouloir être médisant, il commençait à sentir le gobelin ! Pour preuve, sa séance de lessive a duré une heure ! Les habitants de l'Académie avaient tous commencé à émerger de leur lit le temps qu'il a juste fini d'étendre ses vêtements sur une corde tendue entre deux murets. Sitôt fini, l'hylien pris sa forme de canidé. Il prendrait cette forme le plus souvent possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que son physique ne soit pas source d'hostilité inutile.

Ne sachant quoi faire, le loup fit un petit tour de sa nouvelle « propriété ». Le cadre, si on oubliait les hauts murs marquant l'enceinte de l'établissement, était idyllique. L'endroit donnait une certaine forme d'intimité fortement appréciée par le nouveau résident. Par instinct, le loup s'immergea dans les informations de ses cinq sens, oubliant presque sa propre présence. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son milieu. Pourtant, quelque chose semblait faux, aussi perturbant qu'une fausse note dans un orchestre : facilement submergée par le reste du son harmonieux, mais bel et bien là, immuable.

Une soudaine mélancolie s'empara de l'aventurier. Le laissant confus.

 _Je voudrais renter chez moi._


End file.
